


Steve Rogers and Chris Evans imagines and drabbles

by Marvelfan227



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-05-05 15:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 37,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14621151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan227/pseuds/Marvelfan227
Summary: Collection of imagines and drabbles involving





	1. Drabble list

  1. Caught masturbating
  2. Make up sex.
  3. One night stand.
  4. AU! High School- Touches you under the desk
  5. Sex In the closet.
  6. Hate Fuck.
  7. My hot new teacher.
  8. The struggles of being quiet during a meeting.
  9. Dry humping.
  10. Dirty talk.
  11. Fingering.
  12. “I think you need a spank.”
  13. That dress is too tight to take off.
  14. Jealous.
  15. Threesome.
  16. “If you make a sound; I’ll stop.”
  17. Break up sex.
  18. “Swallow all of it.”
  19. “Look at the mess you made.”
  20. Sex up against the wall.
  21. “Babe I’m on the phone, can you not do that?”
  22. Voyeurism
  23. “Sit on my face baby.”
  24. “Beg for it.”
  25. “Eyes on me baby.”
  26. Oral.
  27. I’m not wearing panties.”
  28. “I’m not hungry–for food.”
  29. “I can show you just how flexible I am.”
  30. “I’m about to take a shower – join me?”
  31. “Come sit on Daddy’s lap.”
  32. “I can’t wait any longer.”
  33. “Slip your hand between your legs for me.”
  34. “I love the way you taste.”
  35. “You can get rough with me; I won’t break.”
  36. “Do you fantasize about me?”
  37. “It’s way too hot in here for clothes right now”
  38. “Is that a new tattoo?”
  39. “Do you realize that I can see your bra through that blouse?”
  40. “I don’t care where we do it, I just need you now!”
  41. “Well, that was a pleasant surprise.”
  42. “I love you.”
  43. “Maybe a tree wasn’t really the best place for this type of activity”
  44. “Stop trying to kiss me while I’m trying to yell at you!”
  45. “Shouldn’t we be watching the movie?”
  46. “Didn’t think I could get you any more wet.”
  47. “This coat closet is a little cramped, don’t you think?”
  48. “I can see you undressing me with your eyes.”
  49. “Seriously, what is poking me?”
  50. “Stop it, I’m on the phone.”
  51. “I’m never letting you leave this bed again.”
  52. “I’m so in love with you.”
  53. “Dance with me!”
  54. “Isn’t this amazing?”
  55. “I wish we could stay like this forever.”
  56. “I’m pregnant.”
  57. “I need a hug.”
  58. “You’re special to me.”
  59. “I’m going to keep you safe.”
  60. “Do you trust me?”
  61. “Can I kiss you right now?”
  62. “You’re cute when you’re angry.”
  63. “I’ve liked you for awhile now.”
  64. “Lets have a baby.”
  65. “We’d make such a cute couple.”
  66. “I want to take care of you.”
  67. “It’s lonely here without you.”
  68. “I can’t stand the thought of loosing you.”
  69. “Shut up and kiss me already.”
  70. “Are you flirting with me?”
  71. “Is that my shirt?”
  72. “How did we get here?”
  73. “You own my heart.”
  74. “You’d be a great dad.”
  75. “You’d be a great mom.”
  76. “I want to protect you.”
  77. “Whats the matter?”
  78. “You’re so beautiful.”
  79. “Did you do something different with your hair?”
  80. “Is that a new perfume?”
  81. “Stop being so cute.”
  82. “You’re making me blush!”
  83. “You’re teasing me again…”
  84. “This is why I fell in love with you.”
  85. “You’re the best!”
  86. “They’re going to love you, don’t worry!”
  87. “Oh, Are you ticklish?”
  88. “Of course I remembered!”
  89. “You’re one hell of a girl.”
  90. “You’re one hell of a guy.”
  91. “Are you jealous?”
  92. “Hold me and never let me go.”
  93. “Stop hogging all the blankets!”
  94. “Lets run away together.”
  95. “he/she looks like you”
  96. “did you just-”
  97. “Do you know how badly I’ve wanted you?”
  98. “I got you something.”
  99. “I love you.“
  100. “Are you ready for our date?”
  101. “Will you marry me?”
  102. “Happy Birthday!”
  103. “Hey, where’s my kiss?”
  104. “Daddy’s/Mommy’s home!”
  105. “May I have this dance?”
  106. Can we cuddle?”

  107. “You look beautiful/handsome.”
  108. “Let me take care of you.”
  109. “You’re pregnant?”
  110. “I would love to.”
  111. “How about this as a boy’s/girl’s name?”
  112. “You’re not supposed to see me before the wedding!”
  113. “He/She looks like you.”
  114. “Does this mean I’m your boyfriend/girlfriend now?”
  115. “You may now kiss the bride.”
  116. “So, are you liking our date so far?”
  117. “Kiss me…please?”
  118. “You’re my hero.”
  119. “Mommy/Daddy?”
  120. “There’s no where else I’d rather be.”
  121. “You did this for me?”
  122. “I want to be yours and only yours.”




	2. Angry sex (Steve Rogers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 44:“Stop trying to kiss me while I’m trying to yell at you!”  
> 99: I love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus I need a cold shower

You screwed up big time. Currently, Steve was yelling at you for abounding the team during an important mission. Not being able to handle Steve’s yelling you got up and tried kissing him. **“Stop trying to kiss me while I’m trying to yell at you!”** Steve tried to get you off of him without hurting you.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry” you kept apologizing and stuck your hands under Steve’s shirt.

Even though Steve’s brain was telling him not to give him, the minute you pressed your body against him he knew he was a goner. “I’m still fucking mad at you for what you did” Steve growled before he picked you up and tossed you on to his bed.

You let out a gasp when Steve pounced on you and proceeded to rip both of your clothes off before he rammed his cock inside you. “STEVE ! ! !” you cried out but Steve ignored you and started fucking you fast and hard. 

“So fucking good” Steve bit your collarbone and pinch your left nipple.

Nothing but curse words left both yours and Steve lips as he continued his brutal pace. “Oh god” you arched your back and Steve took that as his chance to snake his arm around your waist and rolled you over so you were on top of him.

“Ride me” Steve ordered before he slapped your ass.

 

Not wanting to make him madder, you placed your hands on Steve’s abs and started riding cock as fast as you could. Steve dug his fingers into your hips as he spewed lewd comments. Just as you were about to orgasm steve rolled you guys over again and held onto the headboard before he repeated thrusted into you until you cried out “STEVE ! ! !” as you came.

 

Not even a few seconds later Steve cried out “fuck ! ! !” as he came inside you.

You let a shaky breath as you felt Steve’s hot cum inside you. “That’s it baby, cum inside me” you egged steve on as he continued to cum inside you.

Once Steve emptied all of his cum inside you, he rolled off of you and pulled you closer to him. “I’m sorry” Steve apologized and got your attention.

“Why are you sorry? That was the best sex we ever had ! ! !” you looked up your exhausted boyfriend.

“I’m sorry I yelled at you” Steve replied. “I know you didn’t know that they set up a trap but I was so scared that one of those agents actually got you and-”

“Please stop apologizing” you stopped steve. “I shouldn’t have abandoned you guys, if I would’ve stuck to the plan we would have gotten what we were after.

Steve placed a kiss on your forehead and begged: “Please don’t do that ever again.”

“I promised” you replied and placed a kiss on his chest.

 **“I love you”** Steve whispered into your hair.

“I love you too” you whispered back before you drifted off to sleep.


	3. Caught masturbating (Steve Rogers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1: Caught masturbating
> 
> 36: “Do you fantasize about me?”
> 
> 48: “I can see you undressing me with your eyes.”

Steve felt bad about what he was doing but he couldn’t stop. He was currently masturbating in his room after he had an intense training session with you not even ten minutes ago. His thumb grazed over the tip of his cock “y/n” Steve moaned and started pumping his cock fast.

Unfortunately for Steve, you passed his room the moment he moaned your name. Taking him morning your name as him being in pain you lightly knocked on his door before you entered his room “Steve are you- oh my god”.

Steve’s eyes widened when you entered his room and quickly shoved his cock back into his sweats before he stood up. “W-what are you doing here?” Steve asked but noticed you weren’t paying attention to him because you were busy staring at his erect cock that what hidden in his pants.

“I-I thought you were in pain” you stuttered out. You licked your lip “Wait, **do you** always **fantasize about me** when you masturbate?”

Steve felt his face burning up at your question “yes” he admitted, “ever since our make-out session in Paris I can’t stop thinking about you.”

“That was three years ago” you whispered.

“Yeah, I know” Steve laughed before he looked up at you. He bit his lip as he tried subtly checked you out.

“ **I can see you undressing me with your eyes**.” You teased and got closer to him until boner poked you “I don’t normally do this until the third date but can’t I let you go with this massive boner in your pants.” Steve was about to speak but his mind went blank when you pulled out his cock got on your knees. “Oh captain, your cock is twitching. Were you about to cum before I came in?”

Steve nodded his head yes before you wrapped your lips around his cock and started sucking on the tip “oh god”.

Steve’s hands rested comfortably on your head as you started sucking on his cock. You started out slow but when Steve’s moans grew louder you started sucking on him faster. “You like me sucking on your cock captain? Is it better than your hand?” you tapped the tip of his cock against your tongue before you took him back into your mouth and deep throated him.

“I love it, you’re so much better than my hand” Steve grunted and started thrusting into your mouth and caused you to gag a bit. “Are you ok? Do you want me to stop?” You nodded your head no and continued your actions.

Just as he was about to cum you pulled him out of your mouth and jerk him off until he came all over your face “That’s it captain, cum on my face.”

Once he was done Steve went into his bathroom and got some paper towels so he could wipe the cum off your face. “You look gorgeous with my cum on your face” Steve smiled.

“Thanks, hopefully, this will be the first of many times you’ll see me covered in your cum” you laughed before you got some of his cum from your face and smeared it on your lips. “Kiss me.”

 Without hesitation, Steve leaned in and kissed you. You felt his face morphing when he tasted himself “ok let me clean your face before we continued this. You might like the way I taste but I don’t.” All you could do was laugh as Steve wiped the cum off your face before you resumed your make-out session.


	4. Fuck, Marry, Kill (Steve Rogers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the team plays fuck, marry, kill and Steve becomes flustered at your response.

It was a boring night in the compound when Clint suggested you guys play fuck, marry, kill. While everyone thought it was a lame game you guys ended up playing and got really into it. It was Natasha’s turn and she gave Steve a sinister smile before she turned to you and asked “ok y/n. fuck, marry, kill: skinny Steve, Sam, and Bucky.”

Steve felt his eyes grow wide at Natasha’s question and was about to tell you that you didn’t have to answer when you replied “Oh that’s easy for me. I’d fuck AND marry skinny Steve and kill Sam and Bucky.”

“Hey ! ! !” Bucky and Sam replied at the same time.

“What?” you turned to Steve “have you seen what he looked like back then? I find it incredibly hard to believe that girls didn’t want to date him. If I was around back then I would have pounced on him” you bit your bottom lip and caused Steve to turn red.

Bucky nudged Steve’s side and smirked at him because like Natasha, Bucky also knew Steve had a huge crush on you. “I’m pretty sure if you were around back in our day Steve would have gotten in a lot of fights with guys if they said anything rude to you.”

“And I would be by his side cleaning up his wounds before I’d thank him in my personal way for defending my honor” you winked at Steve before you took a sip of your martini.

Steve felt his heart racing at your comments “I-I-I need some air” Steve stood up and bolted out of the room before anyone had a chance to reply.

“Awww you made out capsical all hot and bothered with your comments” Tony laughed.

“I’m going to go check on him” you got up and start searching for Steve. You let out a sigh when spotted him standing by the ledge of the roof. “I’m sorry I embarrassed you back there” you apologized as you got close to him. Once you were face to face with him you pulled him closer to you “But meant it, I would have been all over the skinny version of you. He looked like he was up to no good.”

Steve couldn’t help but laugh at your comment “I mean I did get into a lot of fights but I-”

“But nothing you were defending people’s honor, just like you’re defending the world against aliens and robots and-“ you pulled him down until he was staring into your eyes. “And I would have been honored to be called your girlfriend when you were skinny Steve” with that you pulled steve into a kiss.

It was a simple but memorable kiss that you knew you would tell your grandkids when you grow older. “I’m in lesbian with you” Steve confessed as he caressed your cheek but soon found his face growing red again when he realized what he said, “I’m sorry I meant-”.

“I’m in lesbian with you too” you placed a kiss on his lips. “Now what do you say we go back to my room and make lesbian all night?”

“I would love too” Steve kissed you one more time before you headed back to your room to have sex.


	5. Permission (Steve Rogers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve develops a crush on Thor’s little sister.

Steve tried, he really did but he couldn’t stop himself from falling for his friends' sister. Sure you weren’t technically Thor’s sister (like Loki, you were adopted) but Thor viewed you as his sister and protected you from people he deemed dangerous. Thor also scared off guys he didn’t think were worthy of your love and while you hated that at first, you ended up thanking him because those guys ended up being assholes.

When Thor brought you to the Avengers compound after Asgard was destroyed he made every male in the team promise to not pursue a relationship with you. Steve wanted to respect Thor’s wish but a month into your stay Steve found himself falling in love with you. You knew about Steve’s crush on you and decided to call him out on it when you two were the only ones in the compound. “So Rogers, when are you take me out on a date?” you asked and caused Steve to spit out his water. “What? I know you have feelings for me, I have feelings for you. If we both like each other then we should date.”

“W-w-what? What are you talking about?” Steve stuttered but noticed you didn’t believe him “ok I like you romantically but I can’t do anything because of Thor-”

“Is going to kill you. Yeah yeah, I heard that over a thousand times” you rolled your eyes “He’s all talk no action. If anything he just summons lighting and hits the thing closest to you.”

Steve pressed his lips together before he responded: “Even If that’s all he does to me, you’re still twenty-six and I’m almost a hundred.”

You couldn’t help but laugh at Steve’s excuse “Oh I’m not twenty-six, I’m a thousand and seventy-four years old” you explained and caused Steve’s jaw to drop.

“You look good for your age” Steve laughed but stopped when he heard another laugh. 

Turning around steve spotted Thor “Of course she does, all Asgardians look good well into their three thousand years.”

“Thor! Please tell me you just-” Steve began to panic and stepped away from you.

“Save it” Thor approach Steve “come with me”.

Before he had a chance to respond, Thor dragged Steve out of the room and into his. Once inside Thor turned “Listen, Thor, I know you said not to pursue your sister but she just- she’s perfect and I couldn’t help but fall in love with her.”

“Do not worry Steve, I’m not going to hurt you for having feelings for my baby sister,” Thor replied and caused Steve to sigh with relief. “If anything I want to give you my blessing. I know you are a good man and you will never hurt her. You won’t hurt her if I give you my blessing, right?”

“Right !” Steve answered immediately and caused Thor to laugh.

“Great! Now what I’m about to do isn’t personal” Thor grabbed his ax and summoned lightning before he pointed it a few inches away from Steve.

 

 

  


Steve jumped out of the way and looked at Thor as if he was crazy “Thor what the hell ! ! ! !”

“Sorry Steve, I had to do that so y/n would think I was being tough on you like her previous boyfriends” Thor laughed as he apologized to the super soldier before he opened the door and they both exited the room.

Steve was going to reply to Thor when you marched up to Thor and punched him in the face “Was the lightning fucking necessary ! ! ! !” You shouted before you went to Steve and examined him “Are you ok Steve? Did my idiot brother hurt you?”

“No he didn’t” Steve laughed and looked over at Thor who was rubbing the location where you punched him “But he did give me his blessing to take you out on a date”.

You were about to kiss Steve when Thor got in between the two of you “While you have my blessing, you still have to get someone else’s blessing as well and it’s not going to be easy.”

“What do you mean?” Steve asked.

“He means, you still have to get my blessing to date y/n as well” Steve looked towards the door and spotted Loki staring him down. “And unlike my brother, I won’t go easy on you.”

 

 

  


Thor noticed Steve growing nervous at Loki’s words and patted his shoulder “you have every reason to be nervous steve. Y/n is the apple of Loki’s eye and he’s banished and tortured some of her ex-boyfriends when they made her cry.”

“Oh no,” Steve whispered before he disappeared into another room where Loki proceeded to threat Steve until he promises to never hurt you and if he did he gave Loki permission to torture him for hurting you.


	6. Mommy? Daddy?(Steve Rogers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 119:“Mommy/Daddy?”

You and Steve ran your hands over your faces as you guys tried to come up with an answer for your four-year-old son's question. “Well, mommy, daddy what were you guys doing?”

“We uhhhh” you and Steve started as you played back the scene that happened not too long ago.

* * *

_“Oh Steve ! ! !” you moaned as Steve thrusted inside you._

_This was the first time you and Steve have been able to have sex since Peggy was born. “You like that doll? Do you like having my cock inside you? God, I missed being inside you so much” Steve held your waist as he started to thrust faster inside you._

_“I wanna be on top, please let me be on top” you begged and in one swift motion, you were on top of steve. “Oh god, I missed your cock” you grabbed one of your breasts while the other was on Steve’s chest._

_Steve looked up at you in awe as you bounced on his large member “And I missed your warm pussy” Steve dug his fingers into your waist and made you bounce faster on his cock._

_But just as both of you were about to reach your high you heard the voice of your four-year-old boy “ **Mommy?** Daddy? What are you guys doing?”_

_“Oh my god JAMES ! ! ! !” you got off of Steve and covered your body with the bedsheets._

_Noticing you guys were sweating James asked “were you guys wrestling? I wanna wrestle with you guys.”_

_James was about to run towards the bed so you and Steve shouted “NOOOO” and caused James to look sad because you guys yelled at him. “We weren’t wrestling. We- we-” Steve started to stutter._

_“We’ll tell you in a few minutes, why don’t you go check on Peggy and see if she’s still asleep” you interrupted Steve._

_“Ok” James walked out of your room and went to go check on his baby sister._

* * *

 

“Ok we were wrestling but we stopped because I was about to win, right Steve?” you explained and caused Steve to glare at you.

James looked over at Steve as confirmation that what you said was true “Your mother’s right. I was too embarrassed to admit that she was about to win when you came in that I stopped before she had the chance to win.”

“Haha, mommy beat you” James laughed before he ran away.

Once you heard James’ door close Steve came up to you and grabbed you by the waist “You are going to pay for that.”

“Oh yeah?” you wrapped your arms around Steve’s neck. Just as you were about to lean in and kiss him you heard Peggy cry “good luck finding the time to punish me” you gave Steve a quick kiss before you left to Peggy’s room so you could feed her.


	7. Making steve blush (pre-serum!Steve Rogers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 81: “Stop being so cute.”  
> 82: “You’re making me blush!”  
> 106: “Can we cuddle?”

Growing up Steve was used to living in Bucky’s shadow. Girls didn’t look his direction unless Bucky was by his side and they would flirt with him just to ask for Bucky’s numbers. 

That’s why he was surprised when you went up to him and asked if he wanted to hang out. At first, he thought you were just using him to get to Bucky but after hanging out for a few weeks Steve realized you genuinely wanted to be around him. While everyone was confused by the fact that you were hanging out with Steve you ignored them and continued hanging around him.

You guys were currently hanging out in your apartment when you asked “Stevie **can we cuddle?** ”

Steve felt himself blushing at your request even though you’ve cuddled before. “Of course we can” he replied and sat next to you while you got your remote.

Turning on your tv you guys started watching the news. Ten minutes into the news you turned to Steve and commented “You look cute in that shirt. Blue is definitely your color.”

Steve’s eyes widened at your comment and started to blush. “Stop, **you’re making me blush!** ”

“Yeah? Well, you need to **stop being so cute.** ” That only caused Steve to blush even more and caused you to ask a very personal question “Hey Steve, have you had your first kiss yet?” When Steve didn’t answer you placed your hand behind Steve’s neck and pulled him into a kiss.

It was a sweet and innocent kiss but it left Steve breathless. “Wow,” Steve whispered.

“Don’t worry Stevie, this will be the first of many kisses we are going to be sharing” you gave him one more kiss before you turned your attention back to the news while Steve touched his lips.


	8. Don’t tell anyone (Steve Rogers) (smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hi I didn’t know if your requests were open or not but I was wondering if you could possibly write an imagine where Nat and Clint hide in his little nest waiting for a target in the gym but they find Cap and the reader going at it against the wall?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve is out of character in this. I hope you guys don’t mind.

Natasha doesn’t normally get involved in boyfriends pranks but when Clint told her he was pranking Sam she was more than happy to get involved. He pranked her on accident and she swore she was going to get revenge so her and Clint spent half an hour setting up a trap and waited for him in Clint’s nest.

What they weren’t expecting to see was Steve dragging you into the training room and pinning you against the wall. “I’ve missed you so much” you moaned as Steve quickly removed your leggings and panties.

“I miss you too doll. God, I was thinking about you and your pussy the entire time I was on the mission” Steve ripped your top off and groaned when he realized you weren’t wearing a bra.

Clint looked over at Natasha and mouth ‘Did you know they were together’ and Natasha shook her head no. They watched as you guys walked over to a bench and Steve had you over his knee. Natasha and Clint covered their mouths as they watched Steve repeatedly slap your ass. “God your so wet” Steve ran his fingers up and down your folds.

“Please fuck me daddy” you pouted and caused Natasha’s and Clint’s eyes to widen because you always came off as a prude.

“You would like that wouldn’t you baby girl?” Steve helped you up before he got up and removed his jeans and boxers. He then proceeded to bend over the bench he was sitting on “I need to taste this sweet pussy before I fuck it.”

Without another word, Steve buried his face against your pussy and ate you out. Natasha licked her lips as she watched and heard Steve eating you out. After a few minutes Steve’s fingers were spreading your ass cheek and ran his thumb over your asshole ”are you going to fuck my asshole with your tongue?” you whimpered. Steve hummed before he ran his tongue from your clit to your asshole. “Jesus fuck my asshole with your tongue” you cried out when you felt Steve’s tongue in your ass.

“This is really hot” Clint whispered into Natasha’s ear as they heard you moaning about how much you were enjoying Steve’s tongue in your asshole while he fucked your pussy with his fingers.

Finally, after a few minutes, you found yourself cumming all over Steve’s thick fingers “oh my fucking god !!! Daddy, please fuck me already. I need your cock inside me.”

Steve reluctantly pulled away and helped you up “you got it baby girl” Steve picked you up by your thighs and walked you over to the nearest wall. “Hold on, I’m not going to go slow” and in one swift motion, Steve thrusted deep inside your pussy.

Both Natasha and Clint found themselves getting turned on as they watched Steve had his way with you. Natasha noticed Clint’s boner and reached inside Clint’s sweatpants. “What are you doing?” Clint whispered.

“Giving you a blow job” Natasha whispered back as she pulled out Clint’s cock and proceeded to give him a blow job. While you and Steve openly moaned and groaned, Clint was trying to suppress his moans so he and Natasha wouldn’t get caught.

Unfortunately for Clint, once he finally reached his high he moaned “Oh god ! ! !” as he came into Natasha’s mouth.

Looking up you spotted Natasha bobbing her head as she swallowed Clint’s cum. “Oh my god ! ! !” you pushed Steve off of you and shouted “Natasha? Clint? Were you guys watching us fuck?”

“Hey guys” Natasha waved while Clint tucked his cock back into his sweats before they climbed down to were you were.

“Why were you guys up there?” you asked as you scrambled to put your panties and leggings on but curses to yourself when you realize Steve ripped your shirt in half. “Can I borrow your shirt? You ripped mine off” Steve couldn’t help but smirk as he handed you his shirt.

Once you were fully dressed and Steve slipped on his boxers and pants Natasha replied: “Sorry, we were going to prank Sam but then you guys came in and we didn’t want to interrupt and- wait since when have you two been fucking?”

“About a month now” Steve replied like it was no big deal “It started when we were trapped in that cabin in Sweden. One thing led to another and well you guys saw what we were just doing.”

“You know, I want to be mad that you guys didn’t tell me, especially you y/n. But I’m notif anything I’m excited for you guys.” Natasha replied with a smile on her face. “I’m sorry again for watching you guys have sex.”

“It’s alright. If I wasn’t ok with it I would have stopped when I was eating y/n out” Steve replied and caused everyone to look over at Steve.

You looked up at Steve in shock before you slapped his chest “You knew they were up there and you continued to fucking me?”

“Sweetie, of course, I knew they were up there, I have super soldier hearing. If I’m being honest it turned me on even more knowing they were watching us” Steve wrapped his arms around your body and looked over at Clint and Natasha who had surprised looks on their faces. “Plus Clint got a blowjob out of it.”

You slapped his chest again “You fucking asshole ! ! !”

“I was planning on fucking your asshole before Clint had his orgasm” Steve laughed and caused Natasha and Clint’s eyebrows to rise because they’ve never heard Steve talk that way before. “I would love to continue this chat but I really want to finish what we were doing. I’ll leave my door unlocked if you guys decide you want to watch us.” Without another word, Steve dragged you out of the room and into his room.


	9. Lonely (steve Rogers x reader) (Fake text)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were feeling lonely so you send Steve a revealing photo while he’s with the guys in an attempt to get him home


	10. Taking a risk (Steve Rogers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 317 “Car sex looks so much easier in the movies.”

 

You always thought your sex life with Steve was fun and exciting. That was until one night when everyone started talking about the craziest places they had sex. Your mouth hung open as you heard your teammates telling you they’ve had sex in trains, a ferris wheel and a slide at a children’s playground.

 

That’s what prompted you and Steve to go back and forth on where you guys are comfortable having sex in public. After a week you guys settled on having sex in your car at an empty parking lot you knew no one would go to. You knew it wouldn’t be a big deal if you had sex in a place no one would go to but it was a small step towards taking more risks.

 

So here you were with Steve in your car at an abandoned park lot. You were both clearly nervous but didn’t want to show it. Deciding to break the silence Steve cleared his throat and said: “I can’t believe we’re doing this” Steve brushed his hand against your cheek.

 

“I know” you smiled at your boyfriend before you climbed over to Steve’s side and straddled him.

 

Steve had a surprised look on his face at your movement but went along with and placed his hands on your waist. “You wore a skirt on purpose didn’t you?” Steve asked as his fingertips touched the ends of your skirt.

 

“Duh,” You laughed “Do you want to see these?” You asked as you grabbed your breast.

 

Steve just shook his head, yes and you pulled your shirt off along with your bra. “Please tell me you’ve been taking your birth control because I forgot to bring a condom” Steve quickly undid his pants before you reached inside

 

“Yes. It has been eight days since I started taking my birth control so we’re good to go” you replied as you pushed your panties to the side and lined Steve’s cock with your entrance before you lowered yourself onto him. “Shiiit” you placed your hand on his chest and started rocking your hips.

 

It wasn’t easy having sex in a car but you guys made it work. In the short time that you and we’re having sex, you managed to get the windows fogged up. Being the cheese ball that you were you placed your hand on the foggy widow like rose did in Titanic “I’ve always wanted to do that” you giggled before rode steve faster than before as you tried to reach your orgasm.

 

With one final thrust, Steve found himself cumming inside you and triggered your orgasm. “That was exciting” Steve sighed when his cock was no longer inside you.

 

“Yeah but tricky. **Car sex looks so much easier in the movies.** ” You laughed as you laid against Steve’s chest.

 

Steve just placed a kiss on your hair and started rubbing your back “yeah, but I’m glad no one was around to see this. I can read the headlines now ‘Steve Rogers and y/f/n y/l/n having sex in a car. God, I will be so embarrassed if that actually happens”. Little did Steve know, someone was around and they sold photos they took to a popular news channel.

 


	11. A/n

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m making personalized drabbles on my tumblr

If you guys want to get involved head on over there and check out my list and message me your name, character/actor you want the drabble to be about, and the drabble # (please tell me what list it’s from. I won’t know what to write if I don’t know what list it’s from). This is the time to let me know what YOU want the reader to look like (seeing as the drabble will be catered to the person requesting it). I’m going to be posting these drabbles throughout June/July/August so be on the look out.

 

[My tumblr](http://marvelismylife.tumblr.com)


	12. Birthday threesome preview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> steve recently developed feels for his long time friend (the reader) and was planning on revealing his feels on his birthday. Unfortunately he walks in on the reader and Wanda making out. When steve lets the reader know about his feels she lets him know that she’s attracted to him as well but that she’s also attracted to Wanda. Seeing a way to make everyone happy Wanda suggests that they should try out being in a poly relationship and see where they end up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Steve Rogers x reader x Wanda maximoff threesome. I’m going to try and have this out by Steve’s birthday.

“Steve I’m actually bisexual” you told him “that means I’m attracted to both males and females.”

Steve felt completely lost and didn’t know what to say “a-a-are you and Wanda- you know- together?”

“Yes we are but we’ve been talking about possibly inviting someone in our relationship. A male to be specific, are you interested?”

Steve remained silent as he processed everything. One minute he’s about to and now you were asking him if he wants to be in a relationship with you AND Wanda “I-I- I don’t know.”

“Why? Don’t you find Wanda attractive? I know Wanda finds you attractive as well, don’t you Wanda?” Wanda just nodded her head. “She was the one who actually suggested we ask you if you wanted to be in a relationship with us.”


	13. His Two Dolls (Steve Rogers) (threesome)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve recently developed feels for his longtime friend (the reader) and was planning on revealing his feels on his birthday. Unfortunately, he walks in on the reader and Wanda making out. When Steve lets the reader know about his feels she lets him know that she’s attracted to him as well but that she’s also attracted to Wanda. Seeing a way to make everyone happy Wanda suggests that they should try out being in a poly relationship and see where they end up. (NSFW gifs)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely love this relationship and I was wondering if you guys would be interested in a Drabble series involving this relationship. It would be a pure and innocent relationship that wil have a wedding ceremony and babies. Let me know if you actually want it.

 

 

It was Steve’s birthday and all he wanted to do was spend time with you. He told Tony that he didn’t want anything for his birthday so he told the team they could head home for the week. Since you didn’t like going home for holidays Steve thought it was going to be the perfect opportunity to sit you down and reveal that he has feels for you. After he showered and got dressed in his nicest clothes Steve made his way to your room. Since you and Steve had a very comfortable friendship Steve didn’t both to knock and just walked into your room. “Hey y/n, I’m sorry for barging in but I have to get this off my- oh god” steve froze at the scene in front of him, you and Wanda were naked and making out.

“Oh hey Steve, what’s up?” you asked while you continued to play with Wanda’s breast.

When Steve didn’t reply Wanda took it upon herself to read Steve’s mind and answered the question for him. “He was going to reveal that he’s in love with you” Wanda replied and slipped her fingers inside you.

“Yes but it’s clear that you’re not interested in men so I’ll just leave you two alone” Steve was about to leave when he heard your voice.

“Steve I’m actually bisexual,” you told him “That means I’m attracted to both males and females.”

Steve felt completely lost and didn’t know what to say “a-a-are you and Wanda- you know- together?”

“Yes we are but we’ve been talking about possibly inviting someone in our relationship. A male to be specific, are you interested?”

Steve remained silent as he processed everything. One minute he’s about to confess his feels towards you and now you were asking him if he wants to be in a relationship with you AND Wanda “I-I- I don’t know.”

“Why? Don’t you find Wanda attractive? I know Wanda finds you attractive as well, don’t you Wanda?” Wanda just nodded her head. “She was the one who actually suggested we ask you if you wanted to be in a relationship with us.”

Steve tried to steady his breath before he replied: “Of course I find Wanda attractive, it’s just-what will people say if they find out we’re in a relationship?”

“Who gives a fuck what people think” Wanda replied before you and Wanda got up and walked towards Steve.

“Watch your language, Wanda, Steve hates it when people swear.” you giggled and caused Steve to blush. “But she’s right Steve, who gives a fuck what people think. If you want to be in a polygamist relationship with us then you shouldn’t care what people think.”

Steve alternated looking at you and Wanda and started thinking of what his life would be like being in a relationship with two women at the same time. Of course, that would be any man's fantasy but for Steve, he was thinking of how he would be able to please both women and make sure no one would feel left out. “If I say yes will you guys promise not to be-”

“Me and y/n are soulmates so if anyone is going to be jealous in this relationship it’s going to be you” Wanda giggled “But in all seriousness, we wouldn’t be asking you to be in a relationship with us if we weren’t 100% sure we wanted this lifestyle.”

Taking a deep breath Steve replied, “ok I’ll be in a relationship with you gorgeous dolls.”

You and Wanda let squeal before placing a kiss on Steve’s cheeks “you won’t regret being in a relationship with us.” You turned Steve so he was facing you and planted a kiss on his lips before you turned him towards Wanda and she did the same thing.

Steve felt whole as he held you and Wanda possessively “What should we do now?” Wanda asked as Steve placed a kiss on yours and Wanda temple.

Steve’s mind started going crazy with ideas about what he wanted to do but he remembered how he felt when he walked in on you and Wanda making out. “Can you guys fool around for a while?”

“Don’t you want to be in on the action?” you asked as you started to undo Steve’s shirt.

Steve rubbed yours and Wanda’s back and replied: “Yes of course but I’ve watched a few porn clips involving-”

“Don’t worry captain, we know what you’re talking about. Just sit back and enjoy the show” Wanda placed a lingering kiss on Steve’s lips before she grabbed your hand and dragged you back onto your bed where you guys picked up where you left off.

Steve removed all of his clothes and started jerking off to Wanda eating you out. Once he was fully erect Steve walked over to Wanda and spread Wanda’s ass cheeks before he licked her from her clit to her asshole. “What the-” Wanda looked back and noticed Steve blonde hair. “Oh god,” she moaned when she felt Steve’s tongue deep inside her before she turned back towards you and continued to please you with her tongue.

 

Steve hungrily ate Wanda’s pussy from behind until she was wet enough for his cock. Once he was satisfied Steve grabbed his cock and slowly pushed it inside her “so warm and tight” Steve groaned.

“Oh god” Wanda pulled away from you and started moaning as Steve thrust deep inside her. Wanda loves when her sexual partner is aggressive in bed so she pleaded for him to wrap his hand around her throat. “Please choke me, I love being choked” Wanda begged.

 

Giving Wanda what she wanted, Steve wrapped his hand around her throat and squeezed on it lightly as his thrust quickened. “Fuck I didn’t know you were into rough sex” Steve growled as he grabbed a chunk of Wanda’s hair and started tugging on it.

You in the meantime started playing with yourself as you watched Steve pull Wanda up so her back was against his chest. You got under them and started sucking on Steve’s balls while you started rubbing your clit with your hands. “Little witch please pleasure our precious doll” Steve ordered and let go of Wanda’s neck so she could get on all fours again.

The room was filled with grunts and moans as the three of you work together to bring pleasure to one another. Steve let out a moan as dug his nails into Wanda’s skin and proceeded to thrust wildly inside her. From the way Wanda’s moans grew louder and louder you thought she going to cum first but then you felt a knot at the pit of your stomach and before you knew it, you felt yourself cumming on Wanda’s face. “Waaanda ! ! !” you moaned.

Almost as if it was in cue, Wanda let out a high pitch scream before she came all over Steve’s cock. “Yes yes yessss oh steve ! ! !” Wanda cried out while Steve continued to thrust inside her until her she begged him to stop.

After a few minutes, Steve pulled out of Wanda “Lay back and relax while our little y/n rides my cock”. Steve gave Wanda a passionate kiss before she moved to one side of the bed so Steve could lay down on the other. “Come here little one, it’s your turn.”

 

Without a second thought, you climbed up on steve and sunk down onto his cock. Since your pussy was already sensitive from the first time you came it didn’t take long for you to feel that familiar feeling in the pit of your stomach. You suppressed the urge to cum though and waited until Steve repeated how good it felt to be inside you. “Steve ! ! !” You shouted as you bounced on his cock as fast as you could.

 

“You want to cum don’t you? Cum for me little one” Steve slapped your ass repeatedly until he felt your ass growing hot from his slaps.

You were about to reach down and play with your clit when Wanda got up and got behind you. Her hands roamed over your naked body before her right hand reached down and started playing with your clit until you found yourself cumming “Yes yes YESSSS” you yelled at the top of your lungs as you came all over Steve’s cock.

“His cock’s amazing isn’t it?” Wanda started leaving sloppy kisses all over your neck and shoulders until your orgasm disappeared.

The second you came down from your high, Wanda helped you up and Steve quickly got up. “On your knees, I want to cum on both of you” Steve ordered and you and Wanda immediately kneeled down in front of him. Steve bit his lip as he jerked off in front of you guys and before he knew it, his cum shot out. “Jesus Christ ! ! !” Steve came all over yours and Wanda’s face.

 

Once Steve finished emptying himself on you and Wanda you turned around and started licking his cum off of each other’s faces. “Our boyfriends' cum is delicious isn’t it?” Wanda moan and started sucking on your lower lip.

“Mmhm” you replied as and started to make out.

As much as Steve wanted to continue to watch you and Wanda make out he placed on yours and Wanda’s shoulder before whispering “I think it’s time for bed.”

“You’re right Stevie” you replied and all three of you got up on the bed with Steve laying in the middle of you and Wanda.

You guys laid in silence for several minutes with you and Wanda taking turns making out with Steve before Steve decided to speak up “This is officially the birthday ever.”

“Is it because you’re officially in your 100’s?” you joked while you and Wanda and your hands were all over Steve’s chest.

“No, It’s because I got two gorgeous women to call my dolls” steve placed a kiss on both yours and Wanda’s lips. “I love both of you so much.”

“We love you too and happy birthday” you and Wanda replied at the same time before all three of you drifted off to sleep.

You knew this was going to cause people to stare and judge but you didn’t care. You loved Steve and Wanda so much and they loved you that you guys can endure the criticism from people who won’t understand your relationship.


	14. Too perfect (Steve Rogers) (fluff version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot: while Steve is head over heels in love with the reader she doesn’t like him because she thinks he’s too perfect.
> 
> 13: “I’ve liked you for a while now.”

Steve would be lying if he said it didn’t hurt him that you didn’t like him the way he liked you. A week ago he asked Sharon if she would ask you if you liked him as more than a friend. Unfortunately for Steve, Sharon told him you didn’t like him romantically “did she tell you why?” Steve asked.

Sharon sighed and replied “she thinks you’re too perfect. I tried to tell her you were far from perfect but then she started asking me why I was talking about you while we were having a girls night. I’m sorry Steve.” It really did break Sharon’s heart because she knew how much Steve liked you.

“It’s ok” Steve replied before he disappeared into the gym to work out until he was dripping in sweat.

No one saw Steve for two whole days and everyone started to worry so they had Bucky check on him. When Bucky entered Steve’s room he noticed crumpled up papers all over his bed and floor. “Why haven’t you left your room in two days?” Bucky asked as he started to pick up Steve’s trash.

“Y/n thinks I’m too perfect to date” Steve replied.

Bucky burst out laughing because he knew for a fact that Steve was far from perfect. “Oh god that’s hilarious, so what are you going to do now?”

“I was thinking of ways to let y/n know I’m not the man she thinks I am” Steve looked over at his best friend who was leaning against his desk”will you help me?”

“Oh, I’d be more than happy to help you show y/n you are not perfect” Bucky agreed and started brainstorming ways to let you know that Steve isn’t as perfect as you might think.

Steve and Bucky did everything they could to show you that Steve wasn’t the guy you thought he was. Bucky actually sat you down and started saying everything that was wrong with Steve. Sadly after a month of trying Steve just decided to sit down with you and confess his feelings for you. Steve had a big speech lined up but he forgot it the minute he spotted you reading in the lounge. “Hey y/n can I talk to you for a second?”

“Of course” you smiled up at steve and closed your book “what’s up?” Still not knowing what to say Steve handed you a photo of himself from the 1940’s “Is this you?” you examined the photo. 

Although you knew Steve wasn’t always tall and buff, you didn’t think he was that small and frail. “Yes it’s me, I keep it in my wallet to remind me of where I came from” Steve replied, “I want you to know that I wasn’t always perfect and I don’t mean to come off as too perfect”.

“Where did you-” you paused because suddenly the last month started to make sense to you “did you ask Sharon to ask me if I liked you?”

Steve started to turn red from embarrassment and replied “Yes”. Steve bit his lip before he continued “ **I’ve liked you for a while now** but I didn’t know if you liked me back so I asked-”

“You asked Sharon to ask me if I liked you” you finished Steve’s sentence “and because of my response you’ve been trying to show me you aren’t perfect.”

Steve nodded his head and reached over to grab your hands “I get why you think I am but I’m far from perfect. I mean bucky made it very clear that day we went to coney island. What I’m trying to say is that I’m in love with you and if you give me a chance to be your man you are definitely going to see that I’m far from perfect. But you have to give me a chance.”

While you were hesitant at first you smiled and replied: “Ok I’ll give you a chance.”

Steve was stunned that you agreed but immediately asked: “can I take you out tonight?”

“Sure just give me an hour to get ready” You leaned in and kissed Steve on the cheek before you got up and left so you could get ready for your date.


	15. Friends to lovers (Chris Evans)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 “Your lips are getting really close to mine.”

Chris was jealous even though he shouldn’t be. You’ve been best friends since childhood and saw each other as siblings. You would often set each other up on dates when you thought the other one had been single for too long. It wasn’t until three months ago when Chris was talking to a woman he thought was attractive that made him start seeing you in a different light.

_“Would you like to get out of here?” Chris asked the petite woman in front of him._

_The woman laughed asked “Uhh don’t you have a girlfriend who just so happens to be over there?” before she pointed at you._

_A confused look appeared on Chris’s face before he replied: “oh we’re not dating, she’s actually one of my best friends.”_

_“You might not be dating but there is obvious chemistry between the two of you and I really don’t want to be dating you when you figure that out” the woman replied and walked away from Chris._

Since that day he has been found himself checking you out when you weren’t looking and started wondering if you two would be a good match. You guys obviously had a lot in common and he knew that if you guys started dating you would be dating him for him and not because he was famous.

Unfortunately, you started seeing a guy from a coffee shop and Chris has been expressing his disapproval of the potential relationship. “I’m just saying that you can do better than him,” Chris explained and earned a laugh from you.

“You just want me to stay single forever don’t you?” You replied and sat down next to him on his couch “but if you say that I can do better than him then I’ll end things with him tomorrow.”

Chris genuinely felt bad that you were so willing to dump a guy just because he says it wouldn’t end well but he wanted to see if there was a chance between the two of you. “Hey y/n can I ask you something?” Chris asked as he got closer to you.

“What’s up?” you turned to look at Chris and noticed his lips were centimeters away from yours “uh **your lips are getting really close to mine.** ”

Chris licked his lips before he leaned in and kissed you. It took you a few seconds to respond to the kiss but once you realized what was going on you kissed him back passionately. “God I’ve been wanting to do this for a while now” Chris groaned against your lips as he pulled you onto his lap.

“What’s been holding you back?” you pulled away and removed your top.

Chris laughed before he replied “Tyler. But now that you’re ending things with him I can do this and not feel guilty”.

“I’m technically still with him so-”

“Shhhh” Chris moved you guys around so you were laying on his couch and he was on top of you “don’t ruin this”. You playfully rolled your eyes as you guys proceeded to remove the remainder of your clothes and had sex on his couch.


	16. The next step (Steve Rogers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1: “I’m so in love with you.”

Dating someone like Steve Rogers you knew you wouldn’t see him as much as you would if you date a guy who had a nine to five job. He was Captain America after all and you knew he would be gone from time to time so he could defend the world from evil people. While you understand that, that didn’t mean you didn’t feel lonely when he would leave during dates you spent days planning. Steve genuinely felt bad and wanted to make up for all the ruined dates.

Luckily for Steve, he was given the chance to make it up to you on your one year anniversary. He wanted to plan the most romantic date he could think of without it coming off cheesy. He knew how much you hated cheesy romantic things so he settled for a romantic dinner at the park. You guys literally bumped into each other when you were walking and he was running through the park. “Did you have the park close for the night?” you asked when you realized you two were the only ones in the park.

“I sure did. I didn’t want anyone interrupting us while we celebrated our special day” Steve kissed your cheek before he pulled out your chair so you could sit down and eat.

After enjoying your dinner and stargazing for a few hours, you guys ended up at the Avengers compound. “ **I’m so in love with you** ” Steve whispered and placed a kiss on your lips before you guys entered the elevator “hey Friday can you take us up to the tenth floor” Steve asked.

“Of course Mr. Rogers” Friday replied before the elevator started moving.

You had a confused look on your face because you could have sworn Steve’s room was on another floor. That prompted you to ask “isn’t your room on the fourth floor?” Steve ignored you as the elevator took you guys up to the tenth floor. 

Once the elevator doors opened Steve grabbed your hand and lead you into the beautifully designed living room. “I lied when I told you that the necklace was your only present. My other present to you is this entire floor.” 

Your jaw dropped as you looked around the room. “Steven grant Rogers did you seriously-”

“Ask Tony if it was ok for you to move in and he agreed? Yes, I did. He understood my concerns about you being alone while I’m away on missions and thought you would appreciate peppers company. Since she’s also dating an avenger he thought you guys could talk to each other about what you guys are going through.” Steve interrupted as he rubbed your cheek ”so now I’m asking you my precious doll, will you move in with me?”

You were trying to reply to Steve but you were so tongue-tied that nothing came out. Finally, after three minutes you replied: “yes I would love to move in with you.”

“Oh thank goodness. It would have been awkward if you would have said no” Steve laughed and placed a kiss on your lips. “Come with me and I’ll show you our private floor” Steve grabbed your hand and gave you a tour of your new home.


	17. You’re the best ( platonic!steve Rogers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 36: “You’re the best!”

Being best friends with Steve Rogers was a blessing and a curse. While you loved how sweet and caring he was, he also didn’t take no for an answer when you had a bad day and you didn’t want to talk about it. Steve saw you as sister and hated seeing you upset, especially if it was over a guy.

That’s why he was nagging you while you laid on your bed with an ice cream mustache and your mascara running down your face. “Please tell me what’s wrong, you know I don’t like it when you’re sad” steve begged for the the thousandth time.

“Skyler had been on me for the past eight months” you whispered loud enough for steve to hear.

Steve felt his heart break because he knew how much you loved Skyler. “Do you want me to beat him up for you? I’d be more than happy to teach that punk a lesson” Steve offered and caused you to laugh.

“No that’s ok, he’s not worth it” you replied while before you began to reach for the ice cream.

Wanting to cheer you up, Steve got the tub of half eaten ice cream from your bed suggested “if you’re not going to let me teach that punk a lesson then let me take you out to the movies. Didn’t you say you want to go see that scary nun movie? We can go watch it and get dinner at that place that you love” you nodded your head yes. “Ok them. Clean yourself up, so we can go.”

Steve was about to walk away when you got up and ran to him. “You’re the best” you hugged Steve as tight as you could.

“I know I am” Steve laughed before he left your so you could clean yourself up for your night out with him.


	18. Friendly exes (Steve Rogers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11: “Can I kiss you right now?”  
> 44: “Stop hogging all the blankets!”

Everyone expects exes to hate each other but that wasn’t the case with you and Steve. It was a mutual decision to break up and you guys agreed that you would still do things that you guys did before you l broke up like movie nights and game nights. The team found it odd that you guys were spending a lot of time together given the fact that you guys broke up eight months ago. You and Steve reminded them that you guys were best friends before you started dating and you guys were still going to be best friends now that you guys broke up.

Tonight was a movie night for you and Steve and halfway through the movie you wrapped yourself up in the blanket Steve brought from his room “ **stop hogging all the blankets!** ” Steve whined.

“But I’m cold” you stuck out her bottom lip.

Steve rolled his eyes at your attempt to guilt him into letting her keep the blanket. “Come here” Steve pulled you onto his lap so you were straddling him and draped the blanket over the both of you. 

“Mmm,” you buried your face against Steve’s neck.

You stayed like the for ten minutes before Steve started rubbing your thigh. You let out a sigh and placed a kiss on Steve jaw when she felt Steve hand squeezing her ass. “You like that?”

“Mmhm” you hummed and placed another kiss on his jaw while you slipped her hand under his shirt.

As much as he enjoyed what was going on he also remembered they weren’t together anymore. “What are we doing,” Steve asked when he felt you leaving hickeys on his neck.

“I don’t know” you replied before you pulled away from him and looked into his eyes “ **can I kiss you right now** , please?” You asked before you felt Steve’s lips on yours. 

Just before you could go any further you heard Tony’s voice. “I knew you two were still fucking” Tony shouted and caused you and Steve to pull away.

“We aren’t” you replied.

You were about to get up when you felt Steve holding you down “and so what if we were” Steve added on and caused yours and Tony’s jaw to drop. “It’s none of your business what we do.”

“Geez, capsical don’t get your panties in a wad” Tony held his hands up and walked out of the room.

Once Tony was long gone you turned to Steve. “That was so hot” you moaned before you pulled him into a passionate kiss.

“Do you want to continue this in my room?” Steve asked as you started grinding on him. All you could do was nod and before you knew it Steve was carrying you into his room where he made love to you just like the good old days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know if you a part two where Steve and the reader get back together (because they technically didn’t get back together, they just fucked).


	19. The talk (Steve Rogers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 24: “You own my heart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part two to Friendly Exes. This was originally going to be pure fluff but I got a handful of people asking me if I could make it angsty. I hope you guys like it.

## 

 Three months. That’s how long it’s been since you and Steve started sleeping together again and Steve’s romantic feeling towards you started to resurface. He loved waking up next to you and watching you dancing around in his shirt. The only problem is that he was scared of having “the talk” and everyone was going crazy trying to figure out if you guys were back together or not.

Because of that, Natasha came up with a plan to get you to back together. Since Steve prohibited everyone from setting him up with someone (he prohibited them after tony set him up with a stripper named Roxanne who only wanted to date him for his fame) Natasha decided to set you up with a narcissistic male model. While at first, you refused to go on the date, you finally gave in when you realized Steve was probably never going to ask you to get back together.

You didn’t tell Steve about the date because you thought he wasn’t going to care but you were wrong. As soon as you walked into Steve’s heart started to pound because he thought you looked gorgeous. “You look stunning doll, where are you going?” Steve asked.

“Natasha set me up on a date” you replied as you smoothed out your dress.

Steve felt like someone punched him in the gut when you said that “oh . . . Well have fun I guess” Steve muttered before he disappeared into the training room.

 

* * *

An hour of destroying multiple punching bags later Steve walked into the kitchen to get something to drink. “It’s about time you resurfaced” Natasha laughed as she watched Steve grab a bottle of water from the fridge.

“Why did you set y/n up on a date?” Steve asked Natasha “everyone knows we’re together?”

“Really?” Natasha replied, “because when I asked y/n if you guys were together she said she didn’t know because you guys never had the talk”.

Steve felt his blood go cold at Natasha’s words. If he would of had the talk with you, then you wouldn’t be on a date with another man. “Where did they go?”

“I’m not telling you” Natasha crossed her arms.

Not being able to put up with Natasha’s attitude Steve walked up to her and repeated “dammit Natasha! TELL ME WHERE DID THEY GO”.

“The little Italian restaurant across the street from your favorite coffee shop” Natasha replied before Steve stormed out of the room. 

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Steve entered the restaurant and immediately spotted you seated in the corner with an annoyed look on your face. Not wasting any more time, Steve walked up to you and your date “y/n I know you’re in the middle of a date but I need to tell you something. I’m still in love with you, in fact, I never stopped loving you. I wanted to tell you this the night we started sex again but I was scared. I totally understand if you don’t want to be with me. I just wanted you to know that I still love you and you still own my heart.” When you didn’t say anything Steve’s shoulders slumped “alright well I’ll let you get back to your date.”

Just as Steve was about to walk away you called out “Steve wait, I love you too. The only reason I agreed to go on this date was because I thought you didn’t want to get back together.” Everyone in the restaurant gasped at your reply and started whispering how they felt bad for your date. That caused you to turn around to look at your date “sorry Adam but you are a total narcissist.”

“Whatevs, I was talking to this smoking hot girl on tinder the entire time anyways” Adam scoffed before he got up and left.

The room erupted into more whispers “what do you say we head back to the compound?” Steve asked.

“Yes. I’m tired of people whispering about what just happened” you grabbed Steve’s hand as made your way out of the restaurant and made your way back to the compound. Once you were there you and Steve had a serious talk about your relationship before you sat everyone down to let them know you guys were back together.


	20. Steve’s first blowjob (Steve Rogers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2: blow job

Steve felt his heart pounding as you got down to your knees and started undoing his jeans. He had let it slip while you guys were cuddling in the lounge that he has never had a blowjob before. You were shocked but immediately asked if he wanted one. Of course, he told you that you didn’t have to but after fifteen minutes you finally got through to him that you wanted to give him a blow job.

So now you guys were in his room with Steve sitting on the edge of his bed as he watched your every move. “Sweetie you need to relax” you squeezed his thighs before you reached inside his underwear and pulled out his cock. 

You let out a gasp when you noticed how big he was. “Is everything ok?” Steve asked as he felt self-conscious about his size.

“Yeah, you’re just really big” you slowly started to stroke him “I guess the serum really did enhance everything”.

Steve let out a cough and replied: “I was actually this size before the serum”.

“You were this size BEFORE the serum ! ? ! ?” you looked at him wide eye and caused Steve to turn red. “I bet you would have had better luck with the ladies back then if they knew your dick was this big” you whispered to yourself as you resumed your actions.

The room was dead silent as you jerked steve off in the dark. Once you noticed Steve’s nervous were disappearing you stuck your tongue out and grazed the tip of his cock with your tongue. “Jesus” Steve shuttered as he felt shivers running down his spine. A smile appeared on your face at Steve’s reaction before you opened your mouth as wide as you could and took Steve’s cock in your mouth. “Fuck” Steve cursed when you started to slowly blow him.

You moaned around his cock and looked up at him. He looked like he was ready to cum already so you pulled his cock out and started leaving sloppy kisses along his long member. “I barely started and you already want to cum?” you asked as you smiled up at Steve and started to fondled his balls with your free hand. 

“I can’t help it, this feels so good” Steve sighed as he caressed your head.

Letting out a small laugh you kissed your way up his cock until you reached the tip. Wrapping your lips around the tip you slowly started sucking it while your hands worked the rest of his member.

You felt yourself getting turned on with the noises Steve was making so you took in as much of his cock as you could and started bobbing your head faster. “Oh y/n” Steve moaned as he found himself thrusting his hips and caused you to gag “oh my god I’m so sorry” Steve apologized.

“Don’t be” you breathed out before you took him back in your mouth and sucking faster until you felt his cock twitching inside your mouth. 

With one final bob Steve found himself cumming into your mouth “oh god” Steve groaned. All you could do was moan as you eagerly swallowed his salty cum.

Once you were sure you swallowed all of his cum you pulled him out of your mouth and asked: “how was that?”

“Amazing” Steve tried to steady his breath as he helped you up “do you want me to return the favor?”

Biting your lip you contemplated whether or not you wanted him to. Steve decided for you when you didn’t answer right away and pulled down your yoga pants. “Oh” you moaned when Steve picked you up and laid you down on his bed.

“I might not be good at this so if you want to give me some pointers I would gladly appreciate it” Steve gave you a crooked smile before he removed your panties and with your guidance proceeded to return the favor.


	21. Broken family (Steve Rogers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and the reader are married and have three children and the youngest thinks that Steve doesn’t like him because he always seems to be away when something important happens to him. While the reader tries to tell him that it isn’t true, she hits her breaking point when Steve gets calling for a mission two days before the youngest child’s birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> get your tissues ready because this one is heartbreaking

 

Steve tried to be the perfect husband and father to you and your three children. He tried to shower you guys with love and devotion but with the job that he had, he disappeared from time to time. You didn’t mind at first because you were an Avenger before you became a stay at home mom but after fifteen years of marriage and three beautiful children, you started to feel like a single mom.

Steve would apologize repeatedly for his absence and that he would make it up to you. You would simply reply “I’m not the one you should be apologizing to” before pointing to the children’s bedrooms. While all three of children told Steve it was ok that he was gone all the time, Timmy your youngest child felt like Steve didn’t like him because Steve was always away when something happened to him. You had to reassure him that his dad loved him and promised that he was going to be there for him on his birthday.

Unfortunately, the team came to yours and Steve’s house in Brooklyn because they needed him for a mission. While Steve refused to accept the mission because it was two days before Timmy’s birthday, fury told him that the mission was mandatory.

When Steve knew he wasn’t going to be able to get out of the mission he snuck into your shared room and started packing his bags. “Where are you going?” You asked.

“I have to go on a mission” Steve replied and caused you to glare at him “I know, I know. I tried to get out of it but fury said it was mandatory”.

“Whatever” you got up and started to helping Steve pack his bag before you guys made your way out of the room and head towards the front door. “Hey everyone” you greeted everyone “fury” you added in cold tone as you glared at the man who was responsible for your husband leaving.

Trying to ease the tension in the room Steve pulled you into a hug ”I’ll try to make it back for Timmy’s party” Steve whispered against your forehead.

“Steve don’t make promises you can’t keep” you whispered back.

Steve tried his best not to get emotional at your words because he knew you guys had this talk before when he missed Timmy’s birthday last year “I love you” Steve whispered into your hair.

While you were still fuming that Steve was going to miss Timmy’s birthday, you made a promise that you would never be angry at Steve before he goes on a mission. “I love you too. Please come safe.”

Just as Steve pulled away and started making his way towards the team that was giving him a sympathetic look, Steve heard his youngest child’s voice. “Daddy where are you going,” Timmy asked and caused Steve’s blood to go cold.

“I have to go on a little mission but I’ll try to make it back for your birthday. Can you give me a hug for good luck?” Steve placed his bag on the ground and opened his arms so his son would give him a hug. Unfortunately, Timmy shook his head no before ran towards you and asked if he could sleep with you. “Daddy loves you” Steve whispered before got his bags and made his way towards the team.

Steve looked over at you one last time and noticed you were consoling Timmy. “It’s going to be ok Steve. While y/n is mad about the situation, she still loves you and understands why you have to leave” Wanda reassured Steve.

“What about Timmy?” Steve asked. When Wanda didn’t respond he just shook his head before they all left for their mission.

* * *

The team tried their best to finish the mission early so Steve could be home for Timmy’s birthday. Unfortunately, by the time they arrived back in New York, it was past midnight. Steve had a sad look on his face when he entered his house and notice the party decorations and all of the polaroids you took from the party. Steve’s heart broke into a million pieces when he noticed a photo you, Skyler, Peggy, and Timmy with the words my family written on the bottom.

Steve knew he shouldn’t do what he was about to do but he walked into Timmy’s room and woke him up “hey buddy wake up” Steve lightly shook him awake.

“Daddy?” Timmy asked in his sleepy state.

“Hey, buddy. Put on your coat and shoes on for me” Steve pressed a kiss on Timmy’s forehead before he went into your shared bedroom and dropped off his stuff before he got the present he got Timmy for and walked back to Timmy’s room. “Are you ready?” Steve whispered and earned a tired nod from Timmy.

Being as quiet as he could Steve carried Timmy into the car and drove him a 24-hour diner. “Pick whatever you want buddy.”

Timmy didn’t know if Steve was being serious so when the waiter came to take their order Timmy replied: “can I get the triple fudge ice cream sundae?” The waiter looked over at Steve to see if he was ok with what Timmy ordered Steve nodded yes before the waiter left.

Since the diner was pretty dead, Timmy’s ice cream came out a short while later. “Are you enjoying that?” Steve asked and stole a spoonful of ice cream from his five-year-old son. When Timmy nodded his head yes Steve took it as an opportunity to start apologizing for missing his birthday. “Buddy I’m sorry I missed your birthday. I tried really hard to finish the mission early so I could be there but I didn’t make it on time. Can you please forgive me?”

Timmy’s mood changed at Steve’s apology and decided to ask the question he’s been asking you for months “Daddy do you hate me?”

Steve’s heartbreak into a million pieces all over again at his son’s question. “Of course not !!! Why would you ask me that?” Steve asked as he suppressed the urge to cry.

“You’re always gone when I win something.” Timmy replied “you’re always here for Peggy’s dance recitals and Skyler's football games. You ’re also always here for their birthdays, but not mine”.

Steve got up and sat down next to Timmy and replied “I am so sorry for making you think I don’t love you. I love you, Peggy and Skyler equally. God, I’m such a horrible husband and horrible father” Steve began to cry.

“Daddy please don’t cry, I’m not mad at you” Timmy stood up on the seat and hugged Steve as if his life depended on it. “Daddy please don’t cry” Timmy started to cry.

Everyone that was in the diner silently watched as Steve and Timmy cried into each other’s arms. “Excuse me” the waiter cleared his throat and got the attention of Steve “my boss just told me to tell you that your son's sundae is on the house.”

“Thank you so much” Steve replied before he pulled out his wallet and gave the waiter a $50 tip. When the waiter wanted to hand the money back to Steve, Steve replied “please keep it, it would mean a lot to me if you kept it.” before he helped Timmy finish his ice cream and made their way back to their car.

* * *

On the way back home Steve promised Timmy he was going to be more involved in his life. He told him that he was going to take a few months off so he can have family time and promised he was going to take them on a family vacation to Disneyland.

By the time they arrived back at the house, it was also one in the morning. When Steve went to open the door for Timmy he noticed Timmy was fast asleep. Letting out a small laugh Steve carried his son into the house and tucked him into his bed. “Everything ok?” You asked Steve who placed a kiss on Timmy’s forehead.

“Everything is perfect” Steve replied as he walked over to you and placed a kiss on your lips. “Come with me” Steve grabbed your hand and quietly made your way back into your room.

As soon as you closed your door Steve’s lips were on yours. You could feel how much Steve loved you through the kiss so you didn’t pull away until you had to breath “what was that for?” you asked while you cradled Steve’s head.

“You are the love of my life and I’m so sorry for putting you through hell while I’m out saving the world” Steve replied, “I’m honestly surprised you haven’t asked for a divorce because I’m always away”.

Biting your lip you decided that this was the time to confess something to Steve that might make more sad. “I’m not going to lie, there have been a handful of times where I’ve set up a meeting with a lawyer so I can file for divorce” that caused Steve’s heart to stop. “But every time I was in front of their office I would have flashbacks to our wedding and how we promised we would be there for each other through thick and thin” you added on.

“Thank you for not giving up on us” Steve pulled away and looked straight into your eyes “I’m going to talk to fury tomorrow about me taking time off so I can be around you guys-ah ah ah, let me finish”. Steve placed his fingers on your lips when he noticed you were about to reply. “Knowing that you’ve thought about and actually set up meetings so you could file for divorce makes me realize how broken our marriage actually is. Because of that, I’m not going to go back to work until we fix us because like I said in our vows, I’m with your till the end of time”.

You felt yourself tearing up at Steve’s words because for the first time in months you felt like Steve was fighting for your marriage. “I’m with you till the end of time” you cried into Steve’s chest until no tears were able to come out anymore.

“Come on, let’s get some sleep before we announce the news that I’m taking time off work to the rest of the kids” Steve pulled away and dragged you to bed where for the first time in a long time you slept feeling like your life was complete again.


	22. Meeting the parents (Chris Evans)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I was wondering if you coul do an imagine about dating seb ir Chris and being younger than him (10 ish years younger), and he has to meet your parents and viceversa I looove your posts btw

This was it. You were about to meet Chris’s family for the first time and you were freaking out on the inside. Chris already met your family and they absolutely loved him. While Chris and your dad bonded while they were grilling outside, your mom kept talking about how happy she was you finally found someone who looks at you as if you were the only girl in the world.

By the end of the night Chris and your dad became best friends and promised them that he wasn’t going to hurt you. “See I told you my parents would love you” you teased Chris when you guys got inside his car.

“Yeah, you’re right. Now I can’t wait for you to meet my parents next week” Chris placed a kiss on your cheek before he drove you guys home.

* * *

Since his parents were divorced Chris decided to introduce you to his fathers side of the family before he few you guys out to Boston to meet is Mom and siblings. While everything went great with Chris’s dad, you were scared to meet his mom and siblings.

As you guys walked closer and closer to the front door you found yourself growing nervous. Chris sensed something was wrong and decided to ask “what’s wrong?”

“What if your mom doesn’t like me?” you replied “what if she doesn’t like the fact that I’m ten years younger than you?”

Even though Chris wanted to laugh at the reason you were freaking out, he wrapped his arms around you and replied “my mom knows about our age difference and doesn’t care. She said that as long as I’m happy, she’s happy”.

You were about to reply when you heard the front door open and Scott came out and asked “Chris what are you guys doing out here? Oh y/n it’s so nice to finally meet you” Scott rushed over to you and gave you a hug.

“Y/n is just a little nervous to meet mom” Chris draped his arm around your should when Scott pulled away before you guys stepped inside the house.

You were hit with the smell of your favorite food the second you stepped inside the house and instantly felt like you were home. “Mom. Chris and y/n are here” Scott shouted and was met with children screaming.

Looking over you spotted three children running towards you and Chris. All three children started asking at once if you were Chris’s girlfriend. “Yes she’s my girlfriend” Chris replied and placed a kiss on your cheek that earned an eww from the kids.

“Kids leave Chris and y/n alone and go wash up, dinner is ready” you looked up and noticed Chris’s Mom was walking towards you with her arms wide open. “Oh my goodness, you’re more gorgeous in person” she added on before she gave you big hug.

Your cheeks started to grow hot at Chris’s moms comment and replied “thank you so much for inviting me to dinner Mrs. Evans. You have a beautiful home.”

“Oh please call me Lisa and you’re welcome ! ! ! Come, let me introduce you to Chris’s sisters.” Lisa replied before she took you away from Chris and took you to the dining room where you met Chris’s two sisters.

* * *

An hour of eating, laughing and Chris’s family sharing embarrassing stories about Chris later you guys were in the living room drinking beers and watching the patriots game. Fifteen minutes into the game you commented “I can’t wait until Edelman returns, I can’t stand watching my patriots lose” and got everyones attention.

Scott looked over at Chris and replied “oh my god she’s a patriots fan too ! ! ! You better not fuck this relationship up Chris, she’s a keeper” and caused their mom and sisters to agree.

“Trust me, I have no plans on letting her go” Chris planted a kiss on your lips before you turned your attention back on the game.


	23. Transformation (1/2) (Steve Rogers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the reader is hired as Steve’s personal assistant and she’s overweight. While she was never self-conscious about her appearance, after being around a lot of people who are super healthy she asks Natasha if she can help her become healthier. Steve has noticed the change ends up asking Natasha if someone bullied you into losing weight because he thought the reader was perfect before they started losing weight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll try to post the next part sometime next week.

 

  


 

It’s been six months since you started working for Steve as his personal assistant and it has been the best six months of your life. Steve was such a nice boss and made sure you were ok even though you were the one who was supposed to be making sure he was ok. All of the Avengers and the people that worked for them were also nice and welcoming that you felt like you were home right from the start.

The only downside was that you started feeling self-conscious about yourself. You were overweight and being around so many people who super healthy really encouraged you to lose weight. Because of that, you decided you were going to ask Natasha if she could help you in your weight-loss journey. You were originally going to ask Steve if he could help you but you knew how hectic his schedule was that you didn’t want to add another thing to it.

So with a hopeful attitude, you walked up to Natasha after her training session with the new recruits “Hey Natasha, I was wondering if you could help me become healthier? Being around you and everyone on the team has really motivated me to eat healthy and exercise because I’m well aware that I’m far from being healthy. I can even pay you, I just really need your help.”

“Oh sweetie you don’t have to pay me, I’d be more than happy to help you out for free” Natasha replied, “when would you like to start?”.

“Immediately”

Natasha had a surprised look on her face when you said but immediately smiled at you “Ok, go change and we’ll get started”.

“Ok I’ll be right back” you replied before you went back to your room to change so you could work out with Natasha.

* * *

 

Its been four months since started your weight loss journey and you spent any free time you had with Natasha. She showed you not only how to eat properly, but she also showed you how to work out smart as well. Your hard work didn’t go unnoticed and you started receiving compliments on your appearance from everyone. “Lady y/n you look beautiful. Have you lost weight?” Thor asked when you entered the kitchen to grab a bottle of water.

“Thanks, Thor, and yes I’ve actually lost twenty pounds in the four months Natasha’s been training me” you smiled at the Asgardian god and made your way out of the room.

As soon as you walked out of the room sam let out a low whistle. “Damn, has y/n always have an ass like that?” Sam commented and caused Steve to glare at him.

“Sam don’t talk about y/n like that ever again” Steve responded in a cold tone before he stormed out of the room and started searching the entire compound for Natasha.

What no one knew was that Steve had developed a crush on you ever since you started working for him. You were the first person who saw him as Steve when you first met him and not as Captain America. Because you guys work together for long periods of time you formed a tight friendship and you found yourselves inviting each other over for movie nights or cooking for each other.

Somewhere down the line, Steve started developing romantic feelings towards you and he did everything in his power to hide it from you. He felt like if he told you how he felt and you didn’t reciprocate those feelings your friendship would be over.

Unfortunately as the months rolled on he noticed you stopped offering to hang out with him on your days off and opted to work out with Natasha. While he was happy that you were working out and losing weight, he didn’t appreciate the comments other agents and some of the Avengers would make.

* * *

 

After searching for a few minutes Steve finally found Natasha in her room packing for what he assumed was a last minute mission. Not knowing how to confront Natasha about your situation Steve blurted out the first thing that came to his mind “did you or anyone on the team bully y/n into losing weight?”

“Excuse me?” Natasha dropped the shirt she was holding and glared at Steve who’s tough stare turned frightened “Y/n came to me four months ago and asked if I could help her become healthier. She told me she knew she was far from healthy and being around all of us inspired her to make a change in what she eats and wanted to start exercising”.

Steve felt like an asshole for ever thinking Natasha or anyone on the team was bulling you into losing weight. “But she could have come to me for help, I would have been happy to help her,” Steve asked in a sad tone that made Natasha’s anger disappear.

“Believe it or not, you are fucking intimidating and having someone, like her going to you and asking for help, must be terrifying” Natasha replied, “now if you’ll excuse me, I have to go on a mission”.

Natasha was halfway to the door when Steve reached out and replied “wait, what about y/n? Aren’t you training her?”

Natasha turned to Steve and smiled at him “I was actually going to go to Sam and ask if he could fill in for me these next three weeks. Unless you want to train her.”

“Yes, I want to train her” Steve and earned a small laugh from Natasha.

* * *

 

After briefly explaining to Steve what you’ve been doing workout wise and giving him your meal plan for the next three weeks, Steve made his way to the training room. Steve felt his heart beating fast when he spotted you stretching. Pushing his nerves aside, Steve walked over to you with a smile on his face. “Hey y/n, Natasha had to go on a last minute mission so she asked me if I could fill in for her. Are you ok with that?.”

“Of course it’s ok Steve” you responded as you finished warming up.

Steve felt a smile growing on his face before he replied “Ok, let’s get started” and began your hour-long training session.


	24. Insecure soldier (Steve Rogers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot: Steve grows insecure when the reader reveals that not only she dated Bruce for six years but that they were on the road to marriage. While Natasha is not bothered by the news, Steve is worried he’s not good enough for the reader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve is SOO out of character in this but I wanted to write something different.

 

 

  


 

Steve didn’t know what to do. It’s been two weeks since he discovered that you and Bruce dated. He knew he had no reason to be jealous, you were the one who asked him out on a date a year ago and you were the one who suggested you move in together last month. Unfortunately, the night he discovered Bruce was your ex-boyfriend kept playing in his head.

* * *

_“Oh my god STEVE !!! Don’t stop baby, I’m almost there” you shouted as Steve moved inside you. But just as you were about to reach your high, your phone started ringing “Stevie I need to get that, that’s Bruce’s ringtone. He only calls me when there is an emergency in the lab”._

_Steve looked at you wide-eyed as you pushed him off of you and ran to your phone. He watched as your panicked state disappeared and soon he watched you hang up. “Bruce has been calling and texting you nonstop recently, should nat and I be worried you guys are cheating on us?” Steve asked once you joined him on the king-sized bed._

_You let out a small laugh and replied “don’t worry, we’re not cheating on you and nat. I mean we did date a few years ago but we’re just friends now”._

_A sad expression appeared on Steve’s face at this new information “how long were you guys together?”_

_“For about six years but we broke up over five years ago” you replied as you got on top of Steve and started leaving open mouth kisses on Steve’s jaw “can we stop talking about my ex? I really want to continue fucking my current one”. Steve hummed before he rolled them over so he was on top and picked up where they left off._  

* * *

 Once Steve could no longer contain his emotions he went and searched for Natasha so he could ask her if she knew about yours and Bruce’s past. After fifteen minutes of searching, Steve spotted Natasha in the kitchen so he went up to her and asked: “did you know y/n and Bruce dated.”

“Hello to you to Rogers” Natasha replied and earned a glare from the super soldier “and yes I know my boyfriend and your girlfriend dated. He told me on our first date” Natasha replied calmly and caused Steve looked at her surprise because he genuinely thought she was going to have a problem with her current boyfriend being friends with his ex. Natasha could tell Steve was confused by her reaction and added on “it would be hypocritical of me to be mad or jealous at Bruce for being friends with y/n because I consider Barnes my best friend and we had a VERY passionate relationship in the red room”.

Steve started to blush at Natasha’s comment “how can I control my jealousy?” Steve asked, “y/n barely told me two weeks ago and all I want to do is be by her side to make sure they don’t do anything.”

Natasha placed her coffee cup on the counter and replied “first of all y/n is in love with you so you don’t have to worry about her cheating. Secondly, you have to talk to y/n about this. It’s not healthy keeping your emotions about something like this bottled up. If you do you might do something stupid like cheat.”

“I would never cheat on y/n” Steve replied immediately “she’s my entire world and the last thing I want to do is hurt her”.

“Good because if you cheat on my precious y/n, then I’ll fucking castrate you” Natasha threatened Steve ”now go find your girl and talk to her about your problem”. With that Natasha grabbed her mug and left a torn Steve alone in the kitchen. 

* * *

You got to yours and Steve’s room a little past two in the afternoon so you could take a quick nap. When you entered the room you noticed a nervous Steve pacing back and forth “Steve are you ok?”.

“No I’m not” Steve replied honestly and walked over to you. “I love you, god I really do but I can’t get over the fact that you and Bruce dated. I can’t help but feel like you downgraded when we started dating because I’m not as smart as Bruce.”

Your heart broke in half at Steve’s words so you pulled him into a tight hug “oh Steve why didn’t you tell me this sooner? I didn’t downgrade when we started dating. Bruce is a nice guy but things didn’t work out because we were too much alike.”

“It doesn’t matter” Steve replied, “I’m not comfortable with you being in the same room as him anymore”.

You loved Steve and you knew he wasn’t going to feel comfortable with you being around Bruce anymore so you decided to give up something you cherished in order to make him happy. “If me being around Bruce all the time is making you uncomfortable, I can ask to be switched to a different department. I have four Ph.D.’s and can work in all of the departments for the team. Do you want me to switch?”

Even though Steve knew he should say no and try to work on his jealousy but the irrational side of him replied “yes, I want you to switch to a different department. I also don’t want you to talk to him for a while.”

You tried to hold back tears because Bruce really did become a brother to you since your breakup and you knew not talking to him was going to kill him as well. “Ok. I loved the department I work in with all of my heart but I’ll switch and stop talking to Bruce if that makes you happy” you responded.

“It will” Steve responded as he caressed your cheek “thank you for doing this for me”.

“That’s what people do for the person they love” you replied and gave him a passionate kiss before got up and made your way to Fury's office and request transfer to the medical department.


	25. A secret is revealed (Chris Evans)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 24: “ I’m going to hunt down the person that was your first…so that they know you’re mine now.”

Talking to your significant other about when and how you lost your virginity is always awkward. You don’t know if the other person will get jealous and not speak to their partner for a while. There are some instances where someone can’t take it anymore and they end up breaking up with their partner.

Sadly you’ve broken up with a few guys when you told them when and how you lost your virginity. Because of that, you’ve refused to tell Chris when and how you lost your virginity. While Chris respected your choice not to reveal that information at first, after he has a few drinks in his system he starts pestering you to tell him. “Babe, it’s not like **I’m going to hunt down the person that was your first so that they know you’re mine now** ,” Chris whined as he took a swig of his beer.

“Fine, it was Seb and I lost it on after prom at a fancy hotel” you finally revealed and you noticed an angry look on Chris’ face. “Chris, please say something” you begged.

Chris stayed quiet for several seconds as he processed what you told him. “You lost your virginity to one of my close friends ! ! !” Chris yelled and slammed his beer bottle on his coffee table before he got up and grabbed his phone.

Chris angrily dialed Sebastian’s phone number while you tried to apologize “Chris I’m sorry I-”

“Why didn’t you tell me you fucked my girlfriend in high school ! ! !” Chris shouted into his phone and spent the next twenty minutes shouting at you and Sebastian for not telling him that you guys dated in high school.


	26. Crazy ex-husband (Chris Evans)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3: "Did you really think this would 'get better' after we married?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is fucking DARK. Chris is SO out of character in this.

Chris was at it again. He has been stalking you ever since you filed for divorce seven years ago. You couldn’t handle him being gone all the time and decided to file for divorce while he was filming a movie. Unfortunately for you, he didn’t want to get a divorce and stalled the divorce as much as he could until the judge stepped in and granted you the divorce.

Ever since that day Chris has made it his mission make your life miserable. Every time he heard you had a date he would find out where you were going and crash the date. He would tell your date that you were still married and show them a photo from your wedding day. Unfortunately for him, it didn’t work on one guy and that guy is your current husband. He could tell something was off with Chris so he chose to ignore chris’ lies and after two years of dating he asked you to marry him.

Sadly it only got worse from there. When Chris found out you were pregnant with your husbands baby he went to the press and told him it was his baby. When he heard you gave birth to your baby girl he sent over a bunch of baby presents with ‘baby Evans’ either engraved or stitch in.

Your husband kept his cool for the most part but hit his breaking point when he noticed Chris at Annie’s school. " **Did you really think this would get better after we married?** He fucking showed up at Annie’s school ! ! !" Your husband yelled and caused you to cry harder.

“I’m sorry” you sobbed “I’ll go to the police station and file another restraining order.”

“We both know that’s not going to stop me” you and your husband froze at the familiar voice. Looking over your spotted chris standing a few feet away with a butcher knife at Annie’s throat. “Your husband has three seconds to leave this house before i slit little Annie’s throat”.


	27. Not his type (Steve Rogers/reader, Chris Evans/reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader is new to the team and Steve has a crush on her. Steve thinks the reader is not interested in him and comments that he would never date her just to get sam and Bucky off his back because they keep telling him to ask her out. Unfortunately, the reader does like him and overheard what Steve said. That promotes her to go to ex-boyfriend Chris Evans for comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to have two endings. A happy ending for Steve and a happy ending for Chris.

Steve didn't mean what was about to come out of his mouth but he had to say it to get sam and Bucky off his back. "For the last time no, I don't have a crush on y/n" Steve replied to sam in an annoyed tone "she's a nice girl but she's not my type".

"Ok then, what's your type?" Bucky asked.

"Not her" Steve glared at Bucky before he turned his attention back to his breakfast.

What they didn't know what that you were listening in on their conversation with tears streaming down your face. You had developed feelings for Steve and hearing Steve say that he wasn't interested in you broke your heart.

Not being able to listen to Steve talk about how he didn't find you attractive, you quietly made your way into the elevator and went down to the lobby. As soon as the elevator door opened you ran out and bumped into Natasha. "Wow Y/n are you ok?" Natasha asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah, I was just heading out to get some fresh air. I'm sorry I ran into you" you replied and you left the compound.

* * *

 

You roamed the streets of New York for a few hours before you decided to enter a small diner. "Y/n?" you heard a familiar voice calling your name.

Looking over you spotted your ex-boyfriend sitting at booth "Chris, what are you doing in New York?" you walked over to him.

"I just finished my run on Broadway and decided to grab a bite to eat" Chris replied, "do you want to sit and catch up?"

You contemplated whether or not it would be a good idea to catch up with your ex but seeing as you and Chris had a civil breakup you replied: "of course".

* * *

 

After spending two hours eating and catching up, you and Chris decided to go back to his temporary apartment. There you decided to tell him everything that was going on at the Avengers compound and what it's like to be an avenger. "So have you replaced me since we broke up?" Chris joked.

"No" you replied in a sad tone, "I thought something was going to happen with someone but I overheard them saying I wasn't their type".

Not wanting to see you sad, Chris pulled you into a hug and whispered into your hair "that person is a fucking jackass who doesn't deserve you".

"You're just saying that because you're my ex" you whispered back as you pulled away and looked Chris in the eye.

Chris alternated looking at your lips and eyes before he replied: "it should mean the most because I'm your ex". Without a second thought, Chris leaned in and kissed you.

While you didn't kiss Chris back at first because he kissed you suddenly, once you felt Chris' hand on your thigh you started kissing him back. With every second that passed the kiss grew more and more passionate "let's take this to your room", you whimpered against Chris' lips. Chris let out a groan in response before you both got up and Chris dragged you into his room.

Clothes were quickly shed and soon enough Chris was teasing your entrance with the tip of his cock. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Chris asked as he stared into your eyes.

"Yes I'm sure" you replied before you Chris entered you and proceeded to make love to you until you were both worn out.


	28. Not his type (happy ending for Steve)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the reader is new to the team and Steve has a crush on her. Steve thinks the reader is not interested in him and comments that he would never date her just to get sam and Bucky off his back because they keep telling him to ask her out. Unfortunately, the reader does like him and overheard what Steve said. That promotes her to go to ex-boyfriend Chris Evans for comfort.

Steve was so disappointed in himself after his conversation with Sam and Bucky that he stayed in his room for the rest of the day. He knew that everyone knew he was in love with you and they just wanted to help him out. Unfortunately, he kept denying his feelings in the hopes that they would leave him alone and he could think of a way to ask you out.

After being alone with his thoughts for hours on what he should do, Steve decided to find Sam and Bucky and ask if they could help him confess his feelings to you. Steve finally found Sam, Bucky with Natasha in the lounge watching tv. "Ok I am in love y/n, will you guys help me think of a way to tell her I'm interested in her?”

Natasha, Sam, and Bucky all smirked at each other before responding at the same time "uhh yes ! ! !" and started Steve with their excitement. "Let's get started on what you're going to say because we all know you stumble over your own words when you're nervous" Natasha added on before they all went back to Steve's room to go over how he should ask you out on a date.

* * *

 

Steve had a smile on his face when he woke up. After spending an hour going over when and what he was going to say, they settled that he was going to tell you after breakfast. Steve had a sad look on his face when he entered the dining room and noticed you weren't in your normal spot. "Relax, take this time to go over what you want to say to y/n so you don't stumble over your words later" Natasha suggested and caused Steve to loosen up.

Taking Natasha's advice, Steve continued to thinking of what he was going to say to you. Fifteen minutes later you walked into the room with the same clothes from yesterday. He was about to ask if you wanted to sit next to him when Tony asked "where were you last night young lady? Friday told me you never came home."

"I was having great sex with my ex-boyfriend" you answered honestly and caused everyone to stare at you in shock. "What? It was great sex."

Natasha, Sam, and Bucky all had concerned looks on their faces as they looked over at Steve. They could tell your response brought his confidence down "I'm full, if you guys need me I'll be in the training room" Steve announced before he got up and locked himself in the training room to workout alone for the entire day.

* * *

 

Three weeks have gone by since Steve saw you and you were losing your mind. You were both so used to spending all your time together before you overheard Steve talking about how he didn't find you attractive and you ending up slept sleeping with Chris. Natasha, Sam, and Bucky were also going crazy because they couldn't stand watching two of their good friends not speaking to each other. They couldn't believe you weren't speaking to each other because one of you refused to admit that they loved the other and drove the other to have sex with their ex.

Wanting to put an end to your wondering as to why Steve was not speaking to you, Natasha took you back to her room and told you about Steve's crush. "B-b-but I heard him say I wasn't his type" you stuttered.

"He lied" Natasha replied, "he's had a crush on you for a while now but hasn't said anything because he thought Sam and Bucky were going to tease him because he had a crush".

You remained silent for a while as you tried to process what Natasha just told you. "Oh my god, I had sex with my ex because I thought Steve didn't like me" your eyes began to water.

"Hey, no crying" Natasha wrapped her arms around you "this wasn't your fault. If Steve wouldn't have lied about not having a crush on you, you wouldn't have slept with your ex. Who I might add is Steve's doppelgänger".

A small laugh escaped your lips at Natasha's comment because she was right. When you first developed feelings for Steve you tried to tell yourself that you weren't over Chris. But as time went on you realized you fell in love with Steve because of his amazing guy. "What should I do?" you asked Natasha.

"Go talk to him" she replied before she pulled a key from her pocket "I know he locks himself in the training room so I asked Tony for a spare key to that training room".

* * *

 

Grabbing the keys from Natasha, you gave her a quick hug and thanked her before you got up and went straight to the training room. You were trying to think of what you were going to say to Steve as you walked towards the training room but ultimately settled for "Hey Steve" when you entered the training room.

Steve had a surprised look on his face when he noticed you were in the training room. "How did you get in here?" he asked as you started to walk towards him.

You simply waved the key Natasha gave you and caused Steve to curse under his breath. "Can we talk for-"

"I can't- I have work to do" Steve cut you off and started gathering his stuff.

Just as Steve was about to reach the door, you shouted "I'm in love with you too" and caused Steve to stop in his tracks. "I've been in love with you for a while now but I overheard you tell Sam and Bucky that you didn't like me romantically."

Steve shut his eyes as tight as he could as he processed what you just told him "I only said that to them so they would stop nagging me about asking you out on a date. If I would have known you were there I wouldn't have said that and you wouldn't have had sex with your ex."

You both remained silent for a few minutes as you guys took in what you guys confessed to one another. "What do we do now?" you asked.

"I would like to take you on a date" Steve paused for a few seconds before he continued "but what about your ex".

"I haven't spoken to him since that night" you replied as you walked up to him and placed your hands on his chest.

A shy smile appeared on Steve's face at your response and replied: "in that case, would you like to go out to dinner with me some tonight?"

"How about lunch?" you suggested, "I haven't seen you in three weeks and the thought of waiting until dinner to be together would kill me".

"We can have lunch and dinner" Steve placed his hand on your jaw "I don't care what we do as long as I'm with you" before he leaned in and kissed you.


	29. Not his type (Chris Evans happy ending 1/2)

 

  


 

 

  


 

The sound of cars honking woke you up from your sleep the next day. While you wanted to get up and yell at the people to be quiet, you were too comfortable in Chris’ arms to actually get up. It wasn’t until people started cursing at the top of their lungs that caused Chris to say something. “I’m sorry about that, they always get rowdy around this hour” Chris apologized and caused you to look up at him.

“It’s ok, I was already awake” you buried your face against Chris’ neck.

There was a moment of silence before Chris spoke “we need to talk about last night” and caused you to look at him wide-eyed. “I personally would like to see if we can get back together. I never stopped loving you and I only suggested the breakup because I wanted you to date around before I give you the option to settle down with me” Chris added on and caused you to relax a bit because he didn’t see what you guys did the night before as a one-time thing.

“How will I know you won’t change your mind? I don’t want to cry over you all over again” you asked and caused Chris to frown.

“Because I’ve always wanted you” Chris replied “but if you want we can quietly date so we won’t have pressure from the media like we did when we first started dating. We can spend that time rebuilding our relationship and when we are both ready, we’ll announce that we are back together.”

You stayed quiet as you questioned if you wanted to get back together with Chris. A part of you wanted to because you still loved him but the other part told you not to get back together because you didn’t want to get hurt again. “Can you promise me that if I give you another chance you won’t break my heart again?” you asked.

“Yes, I promise” Chris caressed your cheek as he stared into your eyes “if you give me another chance I won’t break your heart”.

While you wanted to protect your heart and say no, looking into Chris’ eyes you replied: “ok, let’s get back together”.

Chris had a smile plastered on his face at your response “you’re not going to regret this” and was about to lean in to kiss you.

Just as he was about to kiss you, you moved your head to the side to avoid the kiss. “oh hell no, you are not kissing me with that shit on your face. I didn’t say anything last night because we weren’t together but now that we are, I want you to shave that off of your face” you playfully pushed Chris off of you and caused him to laugh.

  


 

“Don’t worry babe, I was going to shave this shit off anyways. I just had it for the play. Let me go to the bathroom and shave it off before I cook you a nice breakfast” Chris quickly planted a kiss on your lips before he got up and went to his bathroom to shave off his mustache.

* * *

 

It’s been five months since you and Chris got back together and it had been the best five months of your life. It wasn’t easy keeping your relationship from the media and of the Avengers (except for Wanda because she accidentally read your mind but promised she wasn’t going to tell anyone). Chris ended up buying an apartment in the city so you guys wouldn’t be in a long distance relationship and you were there any chance you got.

While everyone on the team liked that you were going out a lot because you used to be cooped up in the compound, Steve wasn’t happy about it. Steve didn’t like that you were gone all the time because he missed spending time with you. He would ask Friday if she could track you but she couldn’t because you always turn off your phone before you leave the compound.

* * *

 

Not being able to handle not seeing you, Steve waited outside of your bedroom door until you came back from your mission with Natasha. “Hey y/n I’ve been-”

“I’m sorry Steve, can we talk later? I really need to shower” you interrupted Steve. He simply nodded and you stepped inside your bedroom.

An hour and a half after you disappeared into your room to shower you stepped out of your room all dressed up. “Wow y/n, you look gorgeous” Steve smiled at you as he took in your beauty.

“Thanks, my boyfriend is taking me out to dinner” you replied without thinking and caused Steve’s smile to turn into a frown. Once you realized what you said you grabbed Steve’s hand and begged “oh my gosh please don’t tell the team I’m dating someone. Chris and I are trying to keep our relationship a secret so no one will criticize us like they did when we first got together”.

“O-o-ok. I won’t tell anyone” Steve stuttered out.

“Thank you soo much, Steve, you’re the best” you hugged Steve before you left for your date with Chris.

* * *

 

A/n there is going to be one more part to this. The next part is going to be about Chris and the reader making their relationship public and Steve watching you be happy with Chris. It’s honestly going to be heartbreaking for Steve.


	30. Not his type (Chris Evans happy ending 2/2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry Chris isn’t in this last part.

Steve was dying on the inside as he watched you and Chris in the corner making out. It’s been three months since he found out that you dating someone who looked exactly like him and since then you and Chris have gone public with your relationship. It hurt him to see you so happy with someone who looked exactly like him because he had to see what you guys would have looked like if he had gotten the courage to ask you out.

In an attempt to get over you, Steve asked Natasha if she could set him up with someone. His date was nice and if you hadn’t come into his life Steve could see himself with her. Unfortunately for him, you were and by the end of the date, Steve told her he couldn’t see her again. “I’m sorry” Steve apologized and gave her a sad smile.

“It’s ok, I hope you find the one you’re looking for” his date placed a kiss on Steve’s cheek and went inside her apartment. Steve left feeling more guilty because he waisted her time.

* * *

 

Steve drove around the city until the early the next morning. Finally at a quarter past eight Steve entered the lounge and spotted everyone except for you “damn you’re barely coming home? I’m guessing your date went better than expected” Sam started wiggling his eyebrows.

“No it didn’t” Natasha answered and looked over at Steve “you waisted daisy’s night”.

Steve was about to respond when you entered the room “I’M ENGAGED! ! !” you shouted and got everyone’s attention. “Come look at my pretty engagement ring” you started waving in your left hand.

Natasha and Wanda sprinted over to you and started examining your engagement ring “holy shit, it’s gorgeous. Chris did good” Natasha winked at you.

“I know right? Apparently, Chris had it made a three months before we broke up and it’s been in his drawer ever since” you replied as the rest of the team started making their way towards you. “We’re moving and having the wedding in Boston” you added on and caused the mood to change.

“But what about the team?” Wanda asked.

You gave the team a sad look and replied: “I’m leaving.”

“Are you seriously leaving your dream job for a man?” Natasha asked in a harsh tone. “I’m sorry, that came out-”

“It’s ok, and I'm not giving up my dream job” you grabbed Natasha’s hand “I talked to fury before I came here and I asked him if he’d be interested in starting a new team in Boston. He agreed and told me to ask if some of you wanted to go to Boston for a few weeks to train new recruits”.

Natasha and Wanda exchanged looks before replying “uh YES ! ! !”

“I’m going too” Clint and Sam added on and caused everyone to talk to amongst each other about their excitement of going to Boston to train new recruits.

Steve stood in silence as the team shared their excitement. While everyone was excited at the thought of going somewhere new to train new recruits Steve was still processing the fact that you were engaged and leaving the team. You noticed Steve’s quiet state and decided to go talk to him “Hey Steve, why are you so quiet?”

“I'm just thinking about how much I’m going to miss you when you leave” Steve replied with a slanted smile.

“It’s going to be ok Steve, you could go visit me whenever you like” you gave him a side hug “oh Natasha told me she set you up with someone last night, how did it go?”

Steve let out a small laugh and replied: “it was ok but she wasn’t my type.”

“Aw, I’m sorry to hear that. I hope you find a woman who is your type because you deserve to be happy” you gave him one last hug before you walked over to Natasha and Wanda and asked them if they would like to be a bridesmaid in your wedding.

With a sigh, Steve walked back inside and locked himself in his room for the next several days. He would spend those days wishing he had told you how he felt and asked you out as Sam and Bucky told him. If he had then you wouldn’t be moving in with your ex who’s now your fiancé.


	31. a/n

I'm going to be posting some of my early work from tumblr here. They are not edited but after I post all of them I will go back and edit them.


	32. Somebody’s watching me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: If you are taking requests you should totally write a Steve or Bucky smut where the reader and his apartments are opposite each other so their bedrooms are facing each other and he always catches the reader masturbating and one time she does it on purpose bc she’s attracted to him and he knocks on her door and they have rough sex

  
*Steve’s pov.*

You could do this Steve. It’s clear she wants you just as much as you want her. She wouldn’t be masturbating in front of an open window facing you for the past month if she wasn’t interested. Then again she did hookup with Nat in front of you last night, so there’s that. I’m overthinking this just knock. I knocked firmly on y/n door and wait for her to answer.

“Steve? What are you doing here?”

*a month ago*

It’s 9:00pm on a Friday night and I was taking in the night sky from my bedroom. I love nights like these where there’s no missions or being forced to one of Tony’s parties. Woman trying to get my number or trying to take me home with them is very annoying. Especially when I just want to relax at home. Woman in this era are very how you say “loose” in which they will tell you exactly what they want to do with you. In a very detailed manner. Unfortunately for them I’m not that type of guy.

As I was looking out the window my eyes wander towards the apartment across from mine. Noticing a light is on I got excited because that means my neighbor y/n is also home. I’ve kind of developed a crush on her over the past five years even though I have never actually talked to her. I mean we work together, that’s how I know her name. I’ve also seen her train with Nat on several occasions but that was it. I’ve tried to get more information about her from Nat but all she says is that I have to do it myself. So instead of talking to her I’ve been secretly following her around the avengers facility and watching her every night I could from my window.

I see y/n walking around in a bath robe and sat down in front of her mirror. I could only see back and from what I could tell she was starting to blow dry her hair. God how I want to run my fingers through her hair. After what felt like fifteen minutes I see y/n getting up, stepping back a bit before taking off her robe. My mouth dropped. There she was y/n, naked and checking herself out. I wonder why didn’t close her curtains. Did she want me to see her or did she really forget? I watched her as she made her way to her nightstand and grabbed something from there, a vibrator. Oh god is she … going to masturbate? My question was answered when I see her laying down on her bed, spreading her legs and shoving the vibrator in her. I slipped my hand in my sweats pulling out my cock and began to stroke it. Spreading the pre cum that was leaking out of my tip, began to pump my cock trying to match her pace. Trying to imagine I was in the room with her. I see her playing with her nipple as her back began to arch, she’s probably getting close to cumming. I quickened my pace almost achieving my orgasm when I see her shaking uncontrollably. She must of reached her orgasm. Her left hand was digging into the mattress as her right was still moving the toy inside her. That did it for me.

“Fuck” I muttered as I came all over my hand and the lower part of my stomach. I closed my eyes enjoying my orgasm before opening then again. I looked out the window again into y/n room again but noticed she turned off her lights. Damnit she’s fallen asleep. I made my way to the bathroom to clean myself off before returning to my room. I continue to replay the image of y/n cumming in my head over and over until I fell asleep.

*Last Night y/n POV.*

I know he’s watching me and I absolutely love it. Mainly because he’s such a goody two-shoes that I wouldn’t peg him as a stalker/creeper. I’m talking about my neighbor Steve Rogers or as the world knew him Captain America. I know he’s been asking about me for quite some time now and I would sometimes catch him following me around. Natasha was the one who actually told me he’s been following me around. Even teasing me saying I have my own stalker now. At first I didn’t believe her because in my eyes he was an avenger and I was just another agent. He could literally have any girl he wanted, why would he want me. It wasn’t until last week after I orgasmed when I actually caught him with his eyes closed. Moving his hand up and down when I realized he was masturbating to me. How long has he been doing this? I asked Nat if she would help get a little revenge on Steve and she agrees immediately. I was going to masturbate and Natasha would walk in on me and “help me out”. Everyone would technically be a winner because we would all get an orgasm out of it.

*Steve’s POV*

I’m late ! ! ! I ran into my room hoping I didn’t miss y/n masturbating. After I caught my breath I sat down on my chair that I moved so she wouldn’t be able to see me.

“Is that Nat ?” I whispered to myself when I noticed Natasha entering y/n bedroom. Y/n looked up at her and smiled as Natasha started to her clothes off, joining her on the bed. Are you fucking kidding me ! ! ! She knew how I felt about y/n and now I’m watching her removing y/n vibrator and replacing it with her mouth. I could see y/n’s fingers going through Natasha’s hair and pushing her deeper inside her. Oh how I wished that was me. Oh well, I began stroking my cock again enjoying the new show that’s unfolding. Y/n pulled Nat up and began to kiss her, oh this was actually turning me on even more. I could see y/n flip Nat and positioned herself so from what I could tell their pussies were lined up. Y/n lowered herself onto Nat and began rocking her hips. Fuck this is really hot. I began pumping myself faster. I could see y/n throwing head back as she orgasmed and I followed shortly. I looked down at my mess before looking at them again. Only to see both woman are looking right at me and waving before blowing me a kiss. Shit they saw me. I awkwardly waved back and they began to laugh before Natasha pulled y/n into a kiss. I saw Natasha putting her clothes back on before leaving y/n room. Y/n was just smiling at me and blew me one last kiss before closing her curtains.

*Present Y/n POV*

“Steve what are you doing here?” I asked only wearing a silk robe. Steve doesn’t respond, instead he attached his lips onto mine and made his way into my apartment. He slammed the door shut with his foot, picking me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

“Where’s your bedroom?” Steve asked as he started kissing my neck and squeezed my ass.

“Down the hall and on the right” I started to tug his hair as he bit my neck. Steve eagerly made his way towards my bedroom, pushing me against the door before opening it. As he entered my room he tossed me onto the bed. Started to remove his clothes before joining me on the bed.

“Do you have any idea how long I’ve been wanting to do this?” Steve harshly began to remove my robe and noticed I was naked underneath. “We’re you going to put on a show for me again? Is Nat going to join you again?”

“Yes I was going to put on a show for you again but no Nat’s not gong to join us. Unless you want her here as well” I replied with a smirk.

“No I don’t. I don’t want to share you with her. She knew how much I liked and she still hooked up with you.”

“Only because I told her to, she told me you were the one who was following me around work because you were in love with me. But you were too chicken to say anything. I didn’t believe her until I caught you looking into my window after I came down from my orgasm last week. How long have you been been doing that by the way?” Steve pulled me up a little to remove robe that was under me and tossed it off the bed. He took my nipple in her and began to suck on it.

“I’ve been looking into your bedroom since you moved in five years ago, but masturbating to you for the past month. When I caught you masturbating with your curtains open. Did you do that on purpose or not?” Steve asked biting my nipple before inserting a finger inside my pussy.

“No but I’m glad you watched mmm I’ve had a crush on you for the longest time, fuuuuuck Steve go faster” I moaned as Steve purposely started moving his fingers slow.

“I don’t know y/n, I might have to punish you for torturing me” Steve pulled his fingers out of me and licked them clean. “Get on all fours” I did what he told me and he got behind me. Groping my ass before slapping it.

“Mmm fuck”

“You like that y/n? Getting spanked for being bad?” He spanked me harder causing me to get even more turned on.

“Yes Steve I’ve been a bad girl spank me harder.” I encouraged him. With one final slap Steve buried his face in my pussy and began fucking me with his tongue. Damn he’s good with his tongue.

“Ahhh Steve fuck ahhhhh shhhhit” I shouted as I came all over his face.

“You taste better than I imagined” Steve was on his knees again and began massaging my ass. “Shit do you have a condom?” I reached over to my nightstand and pulled out a condom. Steve ripped the wrapper opened and took the condom out, sliding it on his cock. He began to tease my entrance before plunging himself in me.

“Fuck you’re so tight” Steve cursed as he placed his hands on my waist. “You feel amazing” Steve started moving roughly inside me. He was fucking alway the frustration that has been building up over the past five years.

“Oh Steve mmmm fuck” my eyes rolled back “fuck me harder Steve ahh” I’m holding onto the mattress as he mercilessly had his way with me.

“This is better than I fuuuuuuck imagined”

“I want to be on top Steve.” Steve pulled out and turned me around, gave me a kiss before flipping us so I was on top. I moved myself so I was above his cock and slowly sank into him.

“Fuck”

I began bouncing on Steve’s cock and enjoying him whimper. Steve started massaging my tits that were bouncing as well before he brought me down for a kiss. His left hand holding onto my jaw and the right was holding onto my lower back, moving me faster on him.

“Fuck Steve I’m going to cum” I moaned feeling my orgasm starting to approach.

“Cum y/n, cum on my cock”

“Ahhh Steve baby” I buried my face in the crook of his neck as my orgasm took over.

“Oh y/n baby that’s it cum, cum for meeeee ahhhh” Steve came inside the condom. A few seconds later he stopped moving but was holding onto me for dear life. After a few minutes of silence I got up, pulled Steve out of me and laid back on the mattress. Steve got up and went into the bathroom to get rid of the condom. When he joined me on the bed again he pulled me towards him so he had both arms wrapped around me.

“That was-”

“Wild?” I finished Steve’s sentence as I looked up at him.

“Yeah wild” Steve laughed “so I know this is not the correct order of doing this. You know because we had sex first but would you like to go to dinner with me tomorrow?”

“Or course Steve”

“Ok great” Steve smiled before kissing the top of my head.

“But I have a question though. Are you still going to follow me around work and stare at me through your window?” Steve starts laughing, trying to avoid answering the question.

“Goodnight y/n” Steve turned off my lamp and kissed my lips before falling asleep.

“No seriously Steve, I really need to know ! ! ! ”


	33. Undercover feelings exposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Can I request a super smutty image where reader and steve finally realize their feelings for one another on a super long mission and once they get back, they end up having sex at the readers place and it’s like super fluffy but super smutty? Thanks:)

I anxiously opened the door to my apartment as Steve hugged me from behind leaving wet kisses on my neck. Just as I managed to open the door Steve hastily pushes us in and closed the door. I turned around and his lips are on mine as he starts unbuttoning my jeans. I kicked off my shoes so I and yanked my jeans and underwear off. I was mentally thanking fury for this current situation. If it wasn’t for the mission we volunteered to do we might not be hooking up right now.

*Two years ago*

“Ok you guys have your stuff packed and your orders in this file. Good luck you two” fury said as he exited the office. I looked over at Steve and smiled.

“Are you ready to not see tony for the next two years?” Steve just started laughing. We were going on a undercover mission in Paris that requires us to be there for two years. Fury was actually asking for volunteers for this mission because it was going to be a long one. He didn’t want to send people in who have families or lovers at home because he knew they’re heads wouldn’t be fully on the mission. So since I was single I automatically volunteered. I however didn’t know that Steve also asked to go on the mission until today.

“Yeah I need a break from his constant jokes. What about you are you excited for the mission?”

“Yes I absolutely love Paris. I’m excited I get speak the language frequently now and just to be there for two years. Do you speak French?”

“No unfortunately, you’re going to have to teach me”

“Don’t worry Steve I’ve got you covered.”

We arrived at our little apartment in Paris just before 7:00pm and we were starving. Luckily for us there was already food in the apartment so I just ended up cooking for us. After dinner we were hanging out in the cramped living room.

“So y/n what made you decide to take this mission” Steve asked while drinking a beer.

“Like I said earlier I really love Paris and getting to stay here even if it’s in a tiny apartment is wonderful”

“So you don’t have anyone waiting for you back home?”

“Nope” I began swirling my wine around in the glass. “What about you Steve why did you volunteer?”

“I wanted a change and what better way than a two year mission in another continent”

“So you also don’t have anyone back home?”

“Nope” Steve glanced over “I have a question for you, how come we never hang out back in New York. I know we’re team mates and all but I feel like I hardly know you” I looked up at him genuinely shocked because he was right. Besides team meetings and training sessions I’ve never hung out with Steve.

“I honestly don’t know. I guess we’re going to be hanging out now and get to know each other better now.”

“I’m looking forward to it y/n”.

*earlier today*

“Can I tell you something?” Steve asked as he finished packing his bag.

“Yeah Steve of course” I zipped up my suitcase.

“I wanted to tell you that I really enjoyed spending these two years with you and well there’s no other way of saying this but I’ve have to fall in love with you.” Was this really happening right now? I honestly tried hiding my feelings for him because I thought he didn’t feel the same way.

“Really ! ? ! ? Oh wow this is amazing because I feel the same way”

“Oh thank god. I thought you were going to say you only saw me as a friend” Steve started to scratch the back of his head.

“It’s impossible to only think of you as friend” I started walking towards him and placed my hands on his chest.“I thought you only saw me as a friend” he wrapped his arms around my waist.

“Impossible. So will be my best girl?”

“Yes” with that Steve smashed his lips onto mine, I licked his lower lip and he more than willingly parted his lips. I slipped my tongue in his mouth while his hand started to lower until he was holding onto my ass. Unfortunately just as we were about to go further my phone starts ringing. I signed as I pulled away and answered the call.

“Hello?”

“Agent y/l/n the car is waiting for you and Captain Rogers outside”

“Alright thanks” I hung up and looked at Steve. “The car is here, how about we continue this back at my place when we land ?”

“I’m more than ok with that” Steve responded as he squeezed my ass before he started taking the luggage to the car.

*present*

As soon as Steve removed his pants and underwear I jumped onto him and wrapped my legs around his waist. I attached my lips to his neck as he had my pressed against the wall. He teased me with the tip of his cock before sliding into me.

“Oh god” I hid my face in buried in his neck as he thrusted slow but harshly in me. I started leaving hickeys all over his neck. “Mmmm the bedroom Steve”

Still inside me Steve made his way towards my bedroom, pausing a few times just so he could thrust into me. He fumbled a few times before he could open the door.

“Steve” I whimpered as he gently tossed me on the bed and took off his shirt. I did the same and I couldn’t help but blush when I noticed Steve staring at me. “What are you waiting for captain?” This caused Steve to pounce on the bed and began sucking on my nipple. I arched my back as I felt Steve’s fingers playing with my clit. “Captain I want to taste you so bad please let me taste you” Steve’s grew darker with lust before he flipped us.

“Turn around I want to taste you as well” I moved myself so I was now facing his erection. I kissed the tip before I took him in my mouth and began bobbing my head.

“Ahh y/n” Steve panted he attached his lips to my clit and began inserting two fingers inside me. I began moan around his cock as he began to pump his fingers faster inside me. “You like that y/n ?”

“Mmm yes captain. It feels so good” I began sucking on just his tip before I began to deep throat him. I didn’t know how long I was going to last because I felt my orgasm coming. “Ahh captain ! ! ! ” I began pumping his cock much faster as I was becoming undone with his tongue.

“Y/N” Steve shouted as he stated to cum on my neck.

“Captain ! ! ! ” I came after. While Steve was licking me clean I started to clean his cum from my neck with my fingers and began to suck on them. Steve tapped my ass indicating that he wanted me to turn around. Sitting up he took ahold of my waist and lifted me up enough so I was over his cock. Slowly he lowered me onto him and I began to rock my hips. I tilted my head back as he was holding onto me tight and started rocking into me faster.

“Ahh y/n you feel so good around my cock. Nice and tight” Steve began to to suck on my nipple again as I started bouncing on him. The sweet sound of skin slapping filled the room.

“Ohhhhhhh captain I’m going to cum can I cum on your cock”

“Do it y/n, cum with me ahhh fuck” I felt Steve filling me up with cum causing me to orgasm again.

“Ahhhhhh a captain ! ! ! ” I shouted, still bouncing on him harshly.

“Y/N” Steve growled as his fingers dug into my waist, milking his orgasm. Gradually he started to slow down until he stopped. After a while I got off of him and laid down. Steve soon followed and pulled a blanket over our bodies. I snuggled up next to Steve as he started playing with my hair.

“That was amazing , you were amazing y/n. I’m starting to regret not telling you sooner when we’re were still on the mission. We could’ve had sex in Paris.”

“Paris sex would of been amazing. We could always so back for vacation.” I ran my fingers up and down is chest.

“Yeah I’d like that. We could even buy a place over there and have a couple of kids, oh I’m so sorry I’m rushing this aren’t I ? We haven’t even together for a 24 hours and I’m already talking about move us to Paris and having kids” Steve started to feel embarrassed.

“Haha it’s more than ok Steve we technically have been "together” for two years. But we should probably go on actual dates before we even talk about kids"

“Deal.” Steve kissed my forehead. “Hey y/n”

“Yeah Steve”

“I didn’t know you had a captain kink” Steve started to chuckle

“Shut up Steve I didn’t hear you complaining”

“I love you too y/n”


	34. Secret admirer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon request: Hello :) Well I wanted to ask if you would do another Steve imagine where you work with the avengers but someone constantly leaves messages for you (like notes, flowers etc.), like a secret admirer. One time you forget something in your apartment and catch Steve leaving another bouquet of flowers at the table and you instantly know that it was him all the time. He’s all flustered but then finally admits he likes you and then you share your first kiss? :)

“Oh those are pretty who sent them” Natasha’s asked as I walked into the break room at the avengers facility with a bouquet of roses and a love poem.

“I don’t know but it’s been going on for six months now” I frowned looking down at the flowers. For the past six months I’ve been receiving flowers, chocolates, stuffed animals and love notes. It’s really frustrating because I really want to know who it is.

“Oooo someone’s got it bad for you, who do you think it is” Natasha wiggled her eyebrows.

“I honestly don’t know and it’s killing me. I was actually going to ask if YOU knew who it might be seeing as you’re here early mornings. I thought you might of seen them”

“Sorry babe haven’t seen a thing”

“It obviously has to be someone from work seeing as no one has been able to break into the avengers facility”

“Except Scott” Natasha interrupted

“Yeah but I’ve also been receiving them at my apartment and only avengers like you, Sam and Steve would have access to those records.”

“I don’t know y/n but good luck trying to figure it out” Natasha smiled before exiting the room.

*Steve’s pov*  
  
I was just finishing up my drawing of y/n when I heard a knock on my door. Before I could say anything Natasha just walks in.

“Hey cap what are you working on” she snatched my sketch pad and started going threw it. My face starting to turn red because all of my drawings were of y/n. “You know anyone would think this is borderline obsession right here. Seriously all that’s on here are drawing of y/n, I’m starting to worry about my friends safety” I glared at her as she was laughing at my expense.

“Shut it, now what did you want”

“Whoa calm down its just a joke geez. Anyway I came here to ask why you haven’t told y/n you’re in love with her yet. The poor girl is going crazy trying to figure out who’s doing all of this for her. Please tell her so she could be put out of her misery” I sighed because I knew she was right but I wasn’t ready to tell her yet.

“Not yet, I have to go” I got up and made my way to the door.

“Just to let you know y/n flowers are actually tulips” Natasha shouted already knowing I was headed to the floral shop.

*next day y/n pov*

Ugh crap I can’t believe half I made it halfway to Natasha’s apartment to go over some files only to forget those files back at my place. As I made my way up my stairs I stopped once I noticed a blonde man holding tulips in front of my door. Oh my gosh it’s my secret admirer. “Hello?” The man turned around and that’s when I realized it was Steve.

“Uh hey y/n” Steve raised the flowers to cover his face. I couldn’t help but blush at the realization that Steve was my admirer.

“You’re my secret admirer?” He just nods his head “why didn’t you tell me”

“I didn’t know what to say”

“But you’ve written all those lovely notes”

“I know it’s just the thought of saying it to you in person terrified me. That’s why I write it down, oh these are for you” he handed me the tulips.

“Aww their my favorite flowers, thank you” I held them against my chest.

“Um now that you know I’m your admirer would you maybe like to go on a date with me, maybe tonight?”

“I would love too Steve, I just have to go over some files with Natasha then I’m all yours” I got on my tippy toes and kissed his cheek.

“It’s a date”


	35. At last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon request: Oh gosh I love your Imagines <3 Can I request a Steve imagine where you’re a couple now for quite a Long time but you both wanted to go slow, so you havent slept together yet. One time Steve calls you to his Apartment and when you arrive he has already set up a dinner and is all dressed up. Later that evening you want to make the next step and Steve carries you to the bedroom and you end up having a sensual, passionate and loving night together? :) I love Your Imagines & I’d love some smut hihi

Steve Rogers is know as many things a kind hearted man, war hero, a super soldier, an avenger. To me he’s the worlds best boyfriend. He has the purest heart and so chivalrous, not like most men in this decade. Almost a year and a half together he still asks me for permission to kiss me or hold my hand. Not once has pressured me into doing something I wasn’t comfortable doing. Which is the reason we haven’t had sex. We stated we wanted to take it slow and not just jump in the sack. We wanted to wait until we were deeply in love and then make love, not just fuck. I truly feel so in love with Steve, that’s why I have decided that today I was going to tell Steve I was ready. I know for a fact he’s the man I’m going to spend the rest of my life with and now I want to have an even deeper connection.

“Nat what do you think of these” I held up a baby pink bra with matching panties. Since I was going to have sex I wanted to get cute underwear so I brought Natasha for her opinion.

“Oh I like it, what’s the occasion?” Natasha asked raising one eyebrow.

“promise you won’t say anything to anyone” Natasha nodded her head. “It’s for Steve, I’m going to tell him I’m ready to have sex with him” I responded not looking at Natasha in the eye.

“You guys haven’t done it yet” she loud whisper. “Oh my gosh what have you been doing to get you guys off”

“Making out and over the clothes action.” Natasha looked at me like if I was crazy. “We didn’t want to rush into it and wanted to 100% in love before we did it. Now I feel like I’m ready”

“Are you, you know?”

“No Nat I’m not s virgin and that’s exactly why we are waiting. I lost it to someone who I thought loved me but just sweet talked his way into my pants. Steve told me he wasn’t like that and that I will be worth wait.” Natasha’s shocked expression soften.

“Aw y/n I’m so sorry about that, but hey at least you know Steve truly loves you.” I smiled just at the sound of his name. “Honestly when your not around he won’t shut up about how perfect and amazing you are. And when you are around he always stares lovingly at you when you’re not looking. You got a great guy y/n and he’s going to be a lucky man tonight when he sees you in that” my cheeks starts to turn the shade of the bra I was holding.

“Thanks Nat” We made our way to the register and paid.

“So what are the plans for tonight” Natasha asked as we left the store.

“I don’t know we were just going to be at his apartment.”

“Well I wish you two luck and I’m glad you two are going to get it on. I need you to give me details of it if you two do it tonight” Natasha gave me a genuine smile before we parted ways

*time skip*

Breathing deeply I nervously knocked on Steve’s door and waited for him to answer it.

“Y/n sweetie you look gorgeous please come inside” Steve stepped to the side as I entered his apartment. Looking around I saw that he had the dinning table setup and the food on the table. I felt his hands on my shoulder as he helped me take off by coat. I was wearing a simple pink a-line dress that stopped at the knee with black heals and my hair in loose waves.

“Steve you didn’t have to do all of this”

“Of course I did, I just wanted to show my best girl how much I loved her. Now come on let’s eat before the food gets cold”

After finishing the amazing meal Steve cooked we were on his couch making out. Things were starting heated faster than we usually go. Getting lost in the moment Steve hand slid under my dress and gripped my upper thigh. “Steve” I whimpered against his lips. Steve pulled away

“I’m so sorry y/n, I got so caught up in the moment”

“Steve it’s ok honey, actually I was going to tell you that I was ready. Steve I want you to make love to me tonight” Steve’s eyes widened before a smile crept up on his face.

“Really, are you sure? I don’t want you to feel pressured y/n”

“I’m sure Steve, I love you and I want to show you how much I love you” Steve carried me to his bedroom, our lips attached the entire time. He gently laid me down as he unzipped my dress, removing the straps and placing a kiss on my shoulders.

“Oh y/n” Steve stared in aw at my upper body, he saw me in my pink bra.

“Do you like”

“Love” snaking his arm underneath my back he tugged the rest of my dress off. Steve began kissing my neck as I started to undo his pants. I couldn’t help but moan as I felt Steve biting and sucking his way down to my cleavage. Pulling away Steve his shirt and pants as I reached behind me to unhooked my bra. Steve wrapped his lips around my left nipple as I palmed him through his boxers.

“Steve, I want you in my mouth” I sat up as Steve got up and removed his boxers before kneeling down in front of me. Taking him in my hand I stroked him a few times before taking him in my mouth.

“Y/n” Steve managed to say as he rested both of his hands on my head. I started off sucking on the tip before taking more of him in my mouth. I was able to relax my throat enough so I was able to take all of him. Rubbing my nose agains his pubic hair I pulled back until his tip was the only part in my mouth before taking all of him again. I did that a few times before looking up at him. He looked like he was about to cum any second so I decide to start sucking on him faster. “Y/n sweetie I’m going to cum.” I started massaging his balls trying to get him over the edge and it worked. With a loud moan his hot seeds spilled inside my mouth. I milked his cock until he was empty.

“Did you enjoy that?” I looked up at him waiting for his response.

“Yes sweetie I loved it, now it’s your turn.” Laying me back down Steve began kissing me down my body until he reached my soaked panties. “You’re so wet for me already?” Sliding them down Steve placed a kiss below my bellybutton. I spread my legs wide and Steve settled down between them, taking one long lick Steve began to suck my clit.

“Steve” my fingers tangled in his hair as he slowly began to move tongue inside me. I’ve never had someone go down on me so it felt a little strange but I loved it. I began playing with my nipple as I felt Steve massaging my clit with so much care. My moans filled the room as I was nearing my orgasm.

“Please let go y/n, let yourself cum” Steve’s horsed voice gave me the extra push and came in Steve’s mouth. “You’re so sweet, are you ready?”

“Yes I am Steve. take me, I’m all yours” Steve reached into his nightstand and got an unopened condom box out. I gave him a curious look. “I wanted to be prepared for when you were ready” Steve tried to explain as he opened the box and pulled a condom out.

“I love you” I lightly laughed as he took the condom out of its package and slid it on his erect cock.

“Are you ready”

“Yes” with that I felt Steve push himself inside me. “Steve” I moaned closing my eyes as I held onto is upper arms.

“Are you ok” I could hear a hint of concern in his voice.

“Yesssss you just feel so good Steve, please move” and so he did. Wanting to savor this nigh Steve thrusted into me slow, feeling every ounce of love he has with every thrust. Our breaths got shallower as Steve started to move faster inside me.

“I love you so much y/n” Steve rested his sweaty forehead against mine as our moans grew louder.

“Steve” I whined as I felt a knot at the pit of my stomach.

“I know y/n me too please cum I loved watching you cum the first time, cum again” Steve reassured me as he kissed my lips and thrusted faster.

“STEVE” I shouted as I let my orgasm take over.

“Oh y/n” Steve hid his face on my neck as he came for the second time as well. Gradually Steve slowed down until he stopped but he was still inside me. “I love you so much y/n, you have no idea. you’re my entire world. I don’t know what I would do without you” Steve flipped us so he was on the bottom, he reached down and pull himself out of me.

“I love you so much too Steve, you’re the best thing to ever happen to me” I replied resting my head on his chest. I fell asleep knowing I had a boyfriend who truly loved me and I truly loved him.


	36. It's ok Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon request: Hey darling! I have a little request: an imagine with Steve where, after taking your virginity, he refuses to touch you several times because the first time he really hurt you and he feels guilty now. So you try to make him understand that you liked it anyway and you’re not regretting anything and he makes love to you again. I know it’s a bit weird but it sounds so sweet and fluffy

It’s been three months, three sad months since Steve has even touched me. A part of me didn’t blame him though, if I was in his position I’d do the same thing. But then at the same time I want him to know I wasn’t his fault. For most woman having sex for the first time can be painful. I mean sure he did lose a little control and thrusted harder than he should of. But I had already have forgiven him for that, even saying I actually enjoyed it. Since that night he has refused to touch me in any way, saying he doesn’t want to cause me anymore pain. What he is too blind to see though is that by him refusing to even hold my hand hurts ten times more. Currently I’m having lunch with Natasha to see if she can help we out with my dilemma.

“I just don’t know what to do Nat, he refuses to touch me.” I felt Natasha’s gaze on me as I played with my food.

“How roughed up were you ?”

“Not THAT bad, just bruised wrist from when he was holding my hands above my head.”

“Come on there has to be more, no guy would stop touching his girl especially if they looked like you if she had bruised wrists”

“Uhh I kind of hit my head on the headboard when he was thrusting really hard?” I looked up at her, her face was unreadable.

“No wonder, he probably thought he gave you a concussion, and you saying you liked it made him think it was the delirious state you were probably in. Honestly sit him down and have a heart to heart. Tell him you love him and it kills you that he isn’t being affectionate towards you anymore. I suggest talk to him about it over a romantic dinner.”

“You’re right, I’ll try that. Thanks for listening Nat, I know you didn’t have to listen to my problem but I’m glad you did”

“That’s what friend are for y/n, I know if I was going through something you would listen and give me your advice as well.” The waiter came with the check and Natasha was quick to take it. “You’re going to let me pay and that’s final” she was quick to say before sliding her credit card and giving it to the waiter. “Do you need any help setting up the romantic dinner?”

“Yes please” after the waiter came back with Natasha’s credit card we left to buy stuff to make Steve’s favorite meal.

*time skip*

After Natasha left I got ready for Steve to arrive. I wore the red dress that I wore on our first date and my hair in a high ponytail. Just as I finished getting ready I heard the front door open.

“Y/n I’m home” Steve’s voice echoed through the apartment.

“Welcome home Steve” I replied as I walked out of the bedroom as kissed his cheek.

“What’s all this? I know for a fact it’s not our anniversary and it’s not either of our birthdays.” Steve asked as he took in the setting in the dinning room.

“I just wanted to show my loving boyfriend how much I loved and appreciate him, don’t you like it?”

“Of course I do y/n, and I love you so much. What did you make for dinner”

“You’re favorite so come and let’s go eat” I pecked his lips before we sat down and ate. Halfway through the dinner is when I decided to bring up our problem.

“Steve, you love me right?”

“Of course I do y/n, why would you think I don’t” Steve’s face went from happy to sad within a matter of seconds.

“Then why don’t you touch me anymore. I miss you cuddling with me and kissing me, ever since-”

“Please don’t bring that night up y/n please, I still can’t forgive myself for what I did to you”

“But that’s the thing Steve, you are letting one little accident ruin our intimacy. Don’t you realize it hurts that you don’t even kiss me on the lips anymore. I have to do it and it’s just a peck”

“Aww sweetie I’m so sorry I made you feel that way. I just felt so bad for what happened that I thought it would be better if I didn’t touch you. I honestly thought I gave you a concussion. I never meant to hurt your feelings” he got up from his chair, bent down and kissed my lips. “I’m so sorry y/n”

“It’s ok now, but I really want to try it again. Us having sex that is.” I could sense the concern in his eye.

“But I don’t want to hurt you”

“You won’t Steve, I promise you. I actually did some research and I found the best position to try where you won’t have to worry if you hurt me.”

“And what position is that”

“I’ll be on top. Think about it, I control the speed and my head won’t be near the headboard. So I won’t slam my head against it” I tried to make a joke

“That’s not funny y/n, but we can try it if you really want to. I just want you to tell me if I’m hurting you”

“Ok I promise.” I got up and started to clean up the table when Steve stopped me.

“You can clean them tomorrow, let’s go to our room and have a second try at your first time” Steve held onto my hand and guided up to the bedroom. Pealing alway our clothes we were now laying naked on our bed kissing and touching each other. Steve was doing everything he did before to get my pussy wet, and boy was I soaked. “Mmm y/n I think your ready, are you ready to try it again”

“Yes Steve I am” I rolled on top of him and started stroked his cock before lining myself up.

“Wait the condom” Steve panicked

“It’s ok Steve, I’m on the pill. I actually tried to tell you the first time but you were so excited you bought condoms that I let you use them” the look on his face was priceless. “So can I you know”

“Oh yes yes yes you can” Steve stammered before I lowered myself onto him. A loud moan escapes from both of our lips as we enjoyed the feeling of being connected. “Oh fuck you feel so good” Steve held onto me. I started moving causing his eyes to rolled back as I started sucking on his Adam’s apple.

“Mm Steve I love this, god you’re SOO good” I managed to push him so he’s laying down. His hands were glued to my ass as I had one of my hands on his chest and the other on my breast. “Steve I love you so much” I started riding him harder.

“I love you too y/n, fuuuuck this feels so good. Lean forward I want one of your perfect breast in my mouth” I leaned forward and he started sucking on my left one.

By this point I was bouncing on his cock and screaming his name in pleasure. “I can feel you tightening around me, are you going to cum?” Steve started kneading my ass.

“Yes, can I cum Steve” I asked as bit his bottom lip.

“Yes y/n you can cum, you deserve to cum”

“STEVE ! ! ! ! YES YES OH MY FUCKING GOD YES AHHHHH” I threw my head back as I felt like I was on cloud nine.

“Y/N OH SHIIIIIIT YESSSS” Steve grunted as he held on to me in place, I felt his cum inside me. We stayed still for awhile just basking in the post sex high.

“That was amazing Steve” I rested my head on his chest.

“I know, God you were just wow. Can we pretend this was our first time?” I couldn’t help but chuckle at Steve.

“Of course Steve, I just have some bad news for you.” I looked up at him and he was wide eyed.

“What?”

“You’re going to have to call for personal days for the rest of the week because this is all we are going to be doing.” I teased

“I can do that tomorrow, right now I just want to hold my best girl in my arms and enjoy this moment.” Steve started running his fingers up and down my spine until I fell asleep.


	37. Feel the vibration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: ok so … One day the reader lost a bet with Steve and as punishment, the reader had to wear vibrating panties which Steve controls and when the bet is done at the end of the day they fuck.

“I hate you” I glared at my boyfriend as he pulled out the panties.

“Hey it’s not my fault you lost the bet” Steve twirled the panties I was forced to wear. We made a bet if Natasha and Bruce we’re going to get together. I said Natasha wasn’t going to take him back and Steve said she was. Sadly we walked in on them kissing in his lab and they announced they were back together. “Now put them on” he handed them to me.

“But do I really have to wear them at work? I have to train the recruits ! !” I pulled down my pajama shorts and underwear. I smacked Steve’s hand away as he reached out to touch my pussy. “No touching, I’m mad at you” I slipped on the underwear before I put on uniform for work.

“Careful baby girl, you might just cause me to-” I let out a long moan as I felt the panties vibrate. “Press the button at inappropriate times” Steve kissed my lips before he stated getting ready as well.

“Honestly Steve please don’t press the button while I’m on an important meeting this morning.” I begged him as I put my hair in a ponytail, finally finished getting ready.

“Give me a kiss and I’ll promise not to do that” I walked up to him and pulled him into a heated kiss. “Alright I promise, not during an important meeting”

“Thank you babe, I love you” I kissed him again before leaving the room.

True to his word Steve never pressed the button but once my meeting was over he was waiting outside. “I hope you’re ready baby girl, the torture is about to begin” just like that he pressed the button to the panties.

Throughout the day Steve would follow me around (he thought I wasn’t aware that he was following me) and took the opportunity to embarrass me. It worked of course but I wanted to die twice because of it. The first was when I was training the new recruits:

“Alright so you duck and swing your arm like this” I demonstrated to the recruits a fighting moving with Clint. Just as I was about to swing my arm I felt the vibration and I let out a loud moan.

“Um y/n I don’t think is the right time to demonstrate how you sound when you and Rogers have sex” that caused everyone in the room to start laughing. I looked around the room and spotted Steve in the corner with the remote.

“You know what training is over” I announced as I fled from the scene. “Not cool Steve” I scowled at him before exiting the gym.

The second time was during lunch with the team. Everything was going great until everyone got quiet and then Steve pressed the button once I had taken a bite of my food.

“Mmmm” I closed my eyes and moaned into the sandwich prompting everyone to look at me.

“I know the sandwich was good but not that good y/n” Natasha snickered making everyone start laughing at me. I hid my face against Steve’s shoulder but he decided to be a dick and turned up the dial on the control.

“You know what, I’m not hungry anymore” I glared at Steve before throwing my food in the trash and storming out of the room. After that incident Steve only pressed the button when I was alone so I wasn’t embarrassed. By the end of the day I was a mess and I just need to get off so once I was finished for the day I went straight to Steve’s office.

“Come in” I heard Steve’s voice after I knocked on his door. “Hey baby girl how was your day” he asked with a playful grin. I didn’t respond once I closed the door locked it and started to unzip my uniform.

“Take off the uniform now” I demanded as took off my shoes and pealed off my uniform, leaving me in my lace bra and underwear he made me wear.

“Y-y-y/n we’re at work” Steve stuttered as he watched me undo my bra and tossed it on the floor.

“I don’t care, you caused this and I’m not going to wait until we’re home for you to take care of it.” I finally removed the underwear before bending over his desk. “Now come over here and fuck me” I watched as Steve ripped his uniform and underwear off before he went around and grabbed my waist. I felt him tease my entrance before plunging himself inside me.

“Oh god you’re so wet” Steve grunted as he started to move.

“Because of the fucking underwear now fuck me faster Steve, I need to get off.” I moaned as he got the hint and started fucking me faster. “Oh Steve just like that” I huffed as his balls made contact with my ass.

“Oh yes yes ohhhhh fuck” Steve gently wrapped his hand around my neck and started going as fast as he could.

“STEVE IM GOING TO-” I shouted

“Let go y/n oh god” Steve grunted as his right hand lowered and started moving fast against my clit.

“STEVE ! ! ! !” I yelled as I came

“Y/n ! ! !” I felt him cumming inside me. We milked our orgasm until we couldn’t anymore and then Steve finally pulled out. Turning around I kissed him roughly, letting him know I was still turned on.

“I love and hate those panties” I breathlessly said before I let go of Steve and started to get dressed.

“We love them, now we know how you two sound like in the sack” Tony yelled from the other side of the door before we heated laughter. We finished getting dressed before we opened the door to see the entire team plus some agents waiting outside.

“Too bad that’s the only time you’re going to hear us, but hey now you have something to jack off to later on tonight” I laughed as I patted his shoulder before taking Steve’s hand and started leaving the facility. “I hope you know that I’m not done with you Steve, I still have pent up frustration I’m going to take out on you.” I looked him dead in the eyes before getting on his bike and going home.


	38. Not what it looks like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot: y/n and cap go out to a party with the other avengers and Pietro tried hitting on (y/n), making cap thinking that (y/n) likes Pietro (they have been dating for a while) and they get into a fight and … BOOM!

“Babe do we have to go to this party? Don’t you want to stay home and cuddle?” I hugged Steve from behind. Stark was throwing another party and he invited us to go.

“Yes, I already agreed plus if we go maybe Tony will get off our backs about never going out.” That’s true we were what most people like to call the boring homebody couple. We never liked to go out or be separated from each other. Steve even made it possible so we would only go on missions together.

“That’s true I guess” I let go of him and started to get undressed. I pulled out a body hugging black dress that Natasha got me for my birthday. I never wear it because I feel like I’m too exposed. “What do you think?” I asked Steve as he finished buttoning his shirt.

“Wow sweetie I’m not going to be able to leave you’re side. If I do the guys will try and steal you away from me”

“And who’s fault would that be?” I teased back as I strapped on my heals. “But seriously Steve, don’t leave my side.”

“Trust me I’m not planning on it” Steve called a cab while finished getting ready.

*time skip*

“I’m going to go get us some drinks, I’ll be right back” Steve was trying to talk over the loud music.

“Ok ! !” Steve got up from his seat and left. I was on my phone while Steve was getting our drinks when I felt a breeze and I already knew who it was.

“Hey Pietro” I looked up to see the sokovian speedster seated where Steve was.

“Hey y/n you look beautiful tonight” I felt uncomfortable when I noticed Pietro was staring and my boobs.

“Thanks” I looked down at my phone hoping he would get the hint that I didn’t want to talk to him.

“Why are you here by yourself? Doesn’t your boyfriend know that it’s dangerous to leave you by yourself. Someone might try and steal you away from him” Pietro tried to reach out for my hand.

“He went to go get us drinks” I pointed where Steve was. He was trying to get the new bartenders attention.

“Valid excuse but still you are too beautiful to be alone, I’ll keep you company.”

“I’m ok”

“Are you sure?” I knew he wasn’t going to let up.

*Steve’s pov.*

This guy is taking forever. I’ve been waiting fifteen minutes

“What’s wrong man” I heard Sam’s voice as I was still trying to get the bartenders attention.

“I’m trying to get drinks for me and y/n but the stupid bartender isn’t looking over here”

“Yo my man why aren’t you attending Captain America” I tried to hide my face when Sam called out the bartender.

“I’m sorry mr. Rogers what can I get you” the bartender sprinted towards us. I told him what I wanted and he started making it.

“I’m honestly shocked you and y/n actually came. I thought you two would be home wearing matching pj’s” Sam teased

“We didn’t want to come, we’re only here to please Tony. We honestly just wanted to stay home”

“And now I know why, y/n is smokin’ hot in that dress” I couldn’t help but glare at him. “Hey I’m not the only one that thinks that, look speedy over there can’t take his eyes off of her.” I looked back to where y/n was seated and sure enough Pietro was there, openly checking her out. I clenched my jaw when I noticed y/n was smiling at him. It seemed like Sam noticed my anger boiling because I felt his hand on my shoulder. “Don’t worry man, y/n lov-” sam froze when we notice that Pietro got y/n hand and kissed it.

“He’s dead” I felt both of Sam’s hands on my shoulder, trying to stop me from marching right up to Pietro.

“Dude calm down look” he pointed to the drinks in front of us but I took the opportunity to slip from his grip and stormed my way over to y/n and Pietro.

*y/n pov*

“Seriously Pietro stop, I have a boyfriend” I wiped away Pietro’s kiss from my hand.

“But I know you’ll have a better time with me, I mean loo-”

“Y/n we are leaving” I looked over my shoulder and noticed Steve was glaring at Pietro.

“No way old man, we’re having a great time” Pietro stood up and got right in Steve’s face.

“Pietro over here, NOW” I heard Wanda’s voice before Pietro stepped back and walked away angry.

“Steve-”

“We’re leaving now, here put this on” he handed me his jacket before exiting the party.

“Umm bye guys” I awkwardly said goodbye before following Steve. Once outside I noticed he had already hailed a cab, we got in and didn’t say a single word until we were back home. Once I closed the door to the apartment all hell broke loose.

“STEVE I WASN’T FLIRTING WITH HIM” I screamed at him.

“THEN WHY DID HE KISS YOUR HAND ! ! ! DO YOU SECRETLY LIKE HIM” Steve shouted back

“NOOOO I DON’T YOU IDIOT WHY WOULD I BE WITH YOU IF I LIKED HIM ! ! !” We’ve never yelled at each other before. “I LOVE YOU STEVE, NOT HIM” I got ahold of his neck and forcefully kissed him, taking all of my frustration out of this petty fight. I felt him kiss me back with just as much force, his hands landed on my thighs.

“Jump” Steve ordered me and I jumped. He got a firm grip on my thighs and lifted me up, making me wrap my legs around his waist. My hands were glued to his hair as we kissed all the way towards our bedroom. He pressed into me as my back hit the bedroom door before opening it. I was surprised when Steve tossed me onto the bed as he started to rip his clothes off. “You’re mine ! ! !” Steve growled before joining me on the bed. He got the bottom of my dress and started hiking it up until it was completely off, leaving me in my bra and underwear.

“I’m yours Steve” I responded as I unhooked my bra and he removed my underwear, leaving me completely naked underneath him. I began kissing him again as he pushed himself inside me causing me to moan into his mouth. He began a fast and rough pace, a complete opposite to how he normally is. We were fucking away our frustration.

“Y/n” Steve bit my collar as I began scratching his back.

“Steve” I somehow managed to flip us over and I began to bounce on his cock. With one hand in my hair and the other on Steve’s chest I began to set an unruly pace. “Oh god STEVE ! ! !” I screamed before he flipped us over again so he was on top only this time my back was to him. He positioned me so I was on my hands and knees before slamming into me again.

“Oh god” Steve grunted as he had a firm grip on my waist as I gripped the bedsheets.

“STEVE” I whimpered feeling a knot at the pit of my stomach.

“I know it’s ok cum”

“STEVE ! ! !” I let out an animalistic sound as I came.

“Y/N” Steve loosened his grip as I felt his cum shooting inside me. “Oh” he moved his hands so they were near my head as he towered over me while he was still moving. Steve began to slow down until he finally stopped and pulled out. I instantly collapsed on the bed and Steve soon laid down beside me. “Come here” he motioned for me to move closer to him but he ended up making me lay on top of him.

“Oh my god that was something else” I huffed out as I rested my head on Steve’s chest.

“Did I hurt you?” Steve asked

“No you didn’t, don’t worry. It’s just that this was the first time we’ve had rough sex. I loved it, do you think we can do it more often?” I asked not looking up at him.

“If that’s what you sweetie we can certainly have sex like this more often.” I felt Steve’s fingers running up and down my spine.

“Steve”

“Yeah”

“I also wanted to tell you that you’re the only guy I have eyes for. I would never dare flirt, let alone look at another man.” I wanted to reassure him about earlier today.

“I know my jealousy got the best of me especially because of the dress you were wearing. I know you would never flirt with another man.”

“Don’t worry about it”

“I love you y/n”

“I love you too Steve”

“But no more going out to parties”

“I couldn’t agree more, I love our nights just the way they are” we continued talking until we eventually fell asleep.


	39. Oh captain, my captain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: could you please write one where it starts off at one of Tony’s Halloween parties, and the reader dresses up as a uso dancer, Steve has a crush on the reader for awhile now and this is just the cherry on the Sunday, anyways, idk where to take it from there, so I’m gonna leave it in ur hands!

I got my bag and phone as exited my room. I was going to buy a costume for Tony’s Halloween party and Natasha texted me that she was already at the store.

“Oh sorry” I apologized as I bumped into someone. “Oh hey Steve I didn’t see you there” I smiled at the super soldier.

“Oh it’s ok don’t worry about it. Where are you going in a hurry” he asked as we started walking.

“The costume store, I’m going to buy a costume for Tony’s party tonight. Are you going?”

“Yes I am”

“Are you going to dress up?” I asked as we stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for the lobby.

“I think I’m just going to wear my old army uniform” Steve replied as the doors opened and we stepped into the lobby.

“Well I’ll see you then” I started to leave but turned to face him. “You better save me a dance Steve” I winked at him before exiting the building but not before seeing him blush.

*Steve’s pov*

Oh god she’s going to be the death of me. I wasn’t even going to come down to the lobby, I just wanted to spend time with her. I got back in the elevator and made my way back up to the living room area in the tower.

“Hey punk what’s got you in a good mood” Bucky’s voice came from the bar area.

“He probably ran into y/n” Clint’s voice came behind me. “And don’t try and deny it, you alway have this stupid grin whenever you talk to her” Clint continued as sat at the bar with Bucky.

“No I don’t” I snapped back

“Yes you do” they responded at the same time

“Alright maybe I did talk to her”

“What you talk about?” Clint asked

“If I was going to the party, I said yes and y/n said she wanted me to save a dance for her”

“Dude that means she likes you” Bucky smirked before I turned around and left the scene. I didn’t want to get my hopes up if she really didn’t like me as more than a friend.

*time skip y/n pov*

“Hey guys” I finally spotted people I knew at the party. Bucky and Sam were grinning while Steve looked shocked.

“Don’t you look stunning y/n” Bucky was the first to get up and hugged me. I was dressed up as one of the USO girls from Bucky and Steve’s era.

“She always looks stunning” Sam added before he hugged me as well

“Thank you guys” i pulled away and looked at Steve. “Hey Steve where’s my hug” I asked making him stand up immediately.

“I’m sorry” he apologized before he hugged me. Quite awkwardly I might add.

“I’m going to go get a drink. Oh and Steve” I looked at him. “You promised to save a dance for me, so when I get back we’re going to dance”

“Ok” I smiled at him while walking to the bar where Natasha was.

“You look gorgeous y/n” Natasha complemented me as she was already making me a drink.

“Thanks, you know how much I hesitated buying it. But I feel very confident in it” I looked down at my costume.

“And you and Steve look like a cute couple. Him in his old uniform and you as his showgirl. Maybe tonight’s the night he’ll finally get the guts to tell you how he feels”

“What? Steve has feelings for me?”

“Wait you didn’t know” Natasha tried not to laugh. “Oh my gosh you’re serious. Y/n oh my gosh he’s so in love with you”

“I didn’t know, oh god is that why he blushed when I told him I want him to save a dance for me” my eyes widened

“Oh my gosh you flirted with him without realizing it” Natasha started laughing. “Do you have feelings for him?”

“Yeah I mean who wouldn’t the man is gorgeous” I bit back a smile

“Then just go for it y/n. I can assure you he 100% likes you” I chugged my drink before I made you way back to Steve.

“Are you ready for our dance Steve?” I asked as I tapped his shoulder.

“Y-y-y-yeah I am” I got ahold of his hand and headed towards the dance floor. I could tell Steve wasn’t familiar with how people dance now. “Here follow me” I pulled him close and started moving against him. After a few minutes of Steve accidentally stepping on my feet he finally got the hang of it. Even placing his hands on my lower back.

“I’m having a great time” Steve shouted so I could hear him.

“Me too” I replied as I turned around and started press my ass against Steve. I got ahold of his hands and wrapped them around my body as I let my head fall back into his shoulders. I could feel Steve’s cock poking my back so turned around to face him. “Are you ok” I smiled already knowing the answer.

“I’m sorry you just look so gorgeous dressed like this and the way we’re dancing” Steve tried to explain. I got grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him close.

“It’s ok Steve I don’t mind” I replied into his ear, pressing my boobs against his chest. “Do you want to get out of here” I added on before I looked into his eyes. He was stunned by the question but nodded yes before taking my hand and guiding us away from the party. Once we were down the hall and away from everyone I got ahold of Steve’s uniform and pulled him into a kiss. His hands were on my lower back and pushed me against a wall. “Bedroom?”

“Yes” he responded before he lifted me up and made his way to his room. Once inside I helped him out of his uniform he started to remove mine. “Gorgeous” he kissed me again as we started going toward the bed. I sighed against his lips once my back hit the mattress.

“Steve you don’t have to do that” I whimpered when he started playing with my clit.

“Are you sure”

“Yes, I just want you inside me already captain” he lined himself up and pushed himself inside me. “Mmm yes” I closed my eyes

“Ahh you’re tighter than I imagined” I felt Steve’s breath against my neck as he started to move.

“You’ve imagined us having sex?” I asked as rolled my hips.

“Yes but I’m loving the real thing” Steve started to move faster.

“Oh captain” I moaned he brought both of my legs over his shoulder and started fucking me much faster than before.

“I love it when you call me captain” kissed me before bringing one of his hands down to my clit and started playing with it. The sound of our bodies slapping together was turning me on even more.

“If you keep doing that I’m not going to last long”

“That’s the point” he grunted “cum for me”

“CAPTAIN” I shouted as I pulled on his hair and arched my back as I hit my orgasm.

“Good girl” Steve didn’t slow down his pace. “Ahh fuck” he cursed before I felt him cum inside me, fucking us through our orgasm. I let go of his hair once I had come down from my orgasm and a few minutes later Steve pulled out.

“I have a question for you” Steve turned and faced me as I was trying to catch my breath. “Do you have a captain kink. You kept calling me captain while we were doing it”

“Yeah I guess I do” I admitted “I have other kinks as well, you’re just going to have to find out” I teased as we drifted off to sleep.

* * *

“Morning” I heard Steve’s voice as I woke up.

“Morning” I kissed him

“Want to get breakfast, there’s this place a few blocks away that serve the best breakfast” Steve started tracing patterns on my arm.

“Sure I just have to go change” I got out of his bed and put on my costume. “I’ll meet you in the living room” I gave him one last kiss before heading off to my room to change.

“Are you ready to-”

“Oh captain” Tony faked moan as I entered the living room

“Oh captain my captain” Clint mocked. Everyone started laughing except for Steve who was starting to turn red.

“Oh god” I hid my face.

“I didn’t know you were a screamer in bed y/n” Tony raised his eyebrows. “Seriously I walked by capsicle room last night and I heard you shouting captain”

“Steve are you ready to go” I asked trying to change the subject.

“Yeah let’s go” we held hands as we left the room. “I’m sorry about what happened back there”

“It’s ok Tony’s an ass, are you ready to go eat”

“definitely” he kissed my cheek as we stepped out into the city.


	40. Call me Emily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the reader is Sharon best friend and has to go on an undercover mission with Steve where they have to pretend to be a married couple. Things get interesting when Steve notices that the enemy hid cameras in they’re home so they have to act like a couple all the time. Which means they have to pretend they’re having sex under the covers but they get turned on. In the heat of the moment they start having sex for real. The next morning they go into the bathroom where there are no cameras and talk about what happened. The reader tells him that he didn’t cheat on Sharon because he was technically Chris having sex with Emily.

“Make sure to check up on him and make sure he eats real food. Not just junk off the street.” my best friend Sharon said as she helped me carry out my stuff for my mission with Steve.

“He’s a grown man Sharon he can do whatever he wants.” I replied before we were in front of the jet. The Pilot got my luggage and started placing it on the jet.

“He hasn’t been the same since Bucky went back under. I’ve had to nag him to go workout because he’s stopped. Please y/n can you take of him?” She begged

“Fine ! ! ! I love you bestie” I gave her a hug before I started to get on the jet.

“I love you too ! ! !” she shouted as I stepped into the jet and took my seat before taking off to meet Steve at our house in Italy. The reason we didn’t leave together was because he wanted to explore Italy a little bit before the actual mission started.

We were going to pretend to be a married couple named Chris and Emily. I don’t know why they wanted me to go on this mission with Steve and not Sharon, they were actually dating. I fell asleep on the plane and before I knew it we were landing in at the airport.

Stepping out off jet there was a black car waiting for me already. I got in and waited for the people to finish placing my stuff in the car before we drove off. I arrived at the place were we will be staying for the next eight months and was impressed. It was small but very cute from the outside.

“Chris it’s me Emily ! ! !” I knocked on the door as I started using our fake name.

“Emily ! ! !” he picked me up and spun me around “I missed you so much sweetheart.” he immediately kiss me, taking me by surprise. “Here let me” he got my luggage and brought it inside the house.

“Well then, that’s one way to greet me” I laughed as we entered the living room.

“Sorry about that” he apologized.

“It’s ok” I looked around our tiny house. “Did you meet the neighbors yet?”

“Yeah, our targets were the first ones to greet me. I told them you were finishing up some business back in the states. They said they couldn’t wait to meet you.”

“Alright well I’ll get unpacking. If you want you can invite them over for dinner so I could get to meet them.” I let out a small laugh.

“Alright I already did the grocery shopping by the way.”

“Did you get real food?” I looked at him suspiciously “Sharon told me you have only been eating junk and she asked me to make sure you eat properly. So that’s what I’m going to do.”

“I’ll go out and get real food then” he looked embarrassed.

“That’s what I thought, I’ll start unpacking myself while you’re gone” I smiled at him as I took my stuff to our bedroom.

A few hours later, after I was all unpacked I started dinner for us and our targets. They we’re Russian spy’s that moved to Italy in the hopes of joining hydra. Apparently they had blueprints for a bomb that could destroy a good chunk of the United States. They had these blueprints as an offering so they’d be able to join hydra. Our mission was to get the blueprints before they give them to hydra.

Dinner was ok I had to laugh at a lot of corny jokes that were told by the husband. Once they were gone Steve immediately took me to the bathroom.

“Wow dude, I’m not interested in doing it the bathroom” I joked as I looked at him surprised.

“That’s not what I was going to ask you to do. They planted cameras all over the house.” Steve explained. “I spotted one by the tv and another in our bedroom.”

“How do you know there isn’t one in here and when did they manage to do that ! ! !” I asked as I looked around.

“The wife must of put the one in our bedroom when she went to the bathroom. The husband must have done the rest when we were all sitting outside looking at the stars. Oh and to answer your other question I guess they don’t want to see us using the bathroom that’s why they didn’t put it in here.” He replied as I leaned against the counter.

“That makes sense” I asked as I crossed my arms.

“It looks like we’re going to have to act like a couple 24/7 then.” Steve leaned against the wall.

“I guess so, but I’m going to tell you one thing. We’re going to have to work on your kissing. You felt so stiff when you kissed me in front of them”

“I’m sorry, I was thinking about Sharon.” He apologized.

“You know Sharon is like a sister to me and I love her to death but right now she doesn’t technically exist. You’re going to have to pretend she’s dead or something because you have be completely invested in this mission.” I bluntly told him.

“You’re right you’re right” he kissed me. “Better?”

“we’ll work on it” I pushed him back as I exited the bathroom. I entered the bedroom where I changed into my pajamas and gave each other a ‘good night kiss’ before we went to sleep.

*time skip*

We’ve been on this mission for three months now and we’ve began to feel like a real couple. Our kissing has improved drastically since we’ve started the mission. It was awkward at first of course, I mean he is my best friends boyfriend and all. But we had to put that behind us and try to make our fake relationship as real as possible. We’d have make out sessions every night either on the couch on on our bed. I would sometimes laugh against his lips when I felt him getting a boner from me grinding on him.

One this we haven’t done though was ‘having sex’ and that was something the wife constantly brought up. She always asked about our sex life, like tonight she kept telling us very sexual things that she does with her husband. Which also prompted her to ask about how many times we’ve done it. I lied of course and she gave me a look that told me she was doubting what I was saying.

“What I’m saying is that we have to pretend to have sex so they won’t be onto us. Actually scratch that, I know they’re onto us. The wife keeps ask about our sex life.” I told Steve while we were in the bathroom together once the targets left our house. “We’ll get under the covers and start making out. Then we’ll take off our pajamas and underwear before you start to “thrust” inside me. We’ll still have to moan and stuff. But you won’t actually be inside me ok?“

"Ok got it” he replied as we left the bathroom. We got into bed and turned on the tv. Lucky (or unlucky) for us fifty shades of grey was on so we could act like we were getting turned on and promoting us to 'do it’. Halfway into the movie Steve turned my head so I could face him and he started to kiss me. I happily kissed him back and I let him slip his tongue in my mouth.

“mmmm Chris” I moaned before Steve got on top of me. I’m not going to lie, I’m really enjoying this.

“You like that Emily?” He asked me as he took off my shorts and underwear before flung them to the other side of the room.

“Yes baby” I responded as I took off his shirt while he took off his sweats and underwear.

“This has to go” I was surprised when he took off my shirt and bra.

“Chris !” I moaned as Steve began to fake thrust inside me.

“I love it when you moan my name Emily” I scratched his back and he began to suck on my neck. I could feel him hardening against my thigh and I couldn’t help but moan in his ear.

“I love it when you moan my name too Chris” I got his face and pulled him into a heated kiss as he was fake thrusting faster. Although the sex is fake the moans were starting to become real with his cock rubbing against my clit.

“Fuck” Steve curses against my lips “I’m really enjoying this”

“Me too, fuck” I cursed back when I felt the tip of Steve’s cock bushing against my entrance. “Fuck me for real Steve” I whispered into his ear and I let out a loud moan when Steve thrusted inside me for real.

“Oh god Emily” Steve began to thrust frantically as he was giving in to his need to fuck me.

“Chris ! ! !” I arched my back and Steve snaked his arm underneath. He pulled me up and flipped us so I was on top of him now. With my hands on his chest I started to ride Steve.

“Oh god I love this view” Steve moaned as he ran his hands up and down my thighs.

“I bet you do baby” I bent down and started making out with him as I started bouncing on his cock. “You like fucking this pussy baby? It’s all yours”

“It is all mine, you’re all mine” he flipped us again so he was on top again, but this time he got ahold of the headboard and started pounded into me rougher.

“Fuck yes I’m all yours Chris, keep fucking me like this. God you’re fucking me good” I closed my eyes and enjoyed having Steve have his way with me. Right now I’m not Sharon’s best friend, I’m the farthest thing from her best friend. I’m fucking her boyfriend and loving every second of it.

“This is so wrong” he whispered into my ear before he bit my earlobe.

“You know you love it” I whispered back as I dug my nails into his back as I was getting close to cumming.

“You’re close aren’t you, I can feel it.” he grunted as he pressed his forehead against mine.

“I’m so close Chris” I bit my lip as I felt one of Steve’s hands playing with my clit.

“Cum, NOW ! ! !” and that did it for me.

“Oh fuck CHRIS ! ! !” I shouted as I came all over his cock and triggering his orgasm.

“EMILY ! ! !” he roared as we continued to fuck.

“Holy shit” I laughed before we started making out. Steve was starting to slowing down until he finally pulled out and laid down next to me.

“Oh how I missed that” Steve huffed out as I curled up next to him, fully satisfied with what just happened.

“I know, let’s never hold out on sex again baby” I looked up at him.

“I’m ready to make up for lost times if you’re ready” he grind before he placed me on top of him

“I’m always be ready for you” I kissed him before we began round two and then round three and then round four.

*The next day*

I woke up in Steve’s embrace, I smiled at myself because of what happened last night. I fucked my best friends boyfriend four times and I didn’t feel an ounce of remorse at all. Grabbing the sheets from the bed to cover my body I made my way over to the bathroom to clean myself off. A short while later there was a knock on the door.

“Can I come in?” I heard Steve’s voice. I opened the door and let him in, I could already see the guilt on his face. “Last night shouldn’t of happened”.

“We were trying to keep our cover Steve, they were getting suspicious as to why we haven’t been having sex.” I responded.

“But I cheated on Sharon and with you, you’re her best friend for crying out loud.” I touched his right cheek.

“You didn’t technically cheat Steve” I tried to rid him of his guilty conscious. “Chris and Emily had sex last night, not Steve and y/n. It’s going to be ok, we will keep this between us.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want you to keep things from your best friend.”

“Trust me, I’ve kept a lot of things from my best friend. Not telling her that I slept with her boyfriend and liking it will just be added to the list.”

“Ok” we remained silent for a couple of minutes.

“So did you enjoy last night?” I smirked at Steve. “And don’t lie Steve, we did it three times”

“We did it four times actually. We had sex four times and to tell you the truth, last night was the best sex I’ve had in my life.” he scratched the back of his head.

“Hahaha I was right, my best friend is bad in bed.” I laughed “you poor thing, you’ve had to fuck her for three years.” I dropped the sheets and made my way over to Steve “How would you feel if we continue this, us fucking.”

“I don’t-” Steve paused when I pressed myself against him

“At least until we finish the mission or we could even continue this when we get back. We could fool around at my place if it makes you feel better. It’ll be our little secret.” I placed my hand on his chest. “Come on Stevie, I know you want to.”

“I really do” he replied before he crashed his lips onto mine. “Ok let’s do it then”

“I’m Captain America’s side chick now” I dropped to my knees and got ahold of his cock.

“No, you’re my doll now.” he got ahold of my hair and I started to give him his first of many blowjobs. I’m definitely happy they assigned me to this mission now.


	41. Next stage of his life (Chris Evans)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2: “I love you.“

Chris was apprehensive about dating someone who wasn’t an actor. He didn’t know if they were with him for him or if they would be understanding that he was going to be gone from time to time for work. It wasn’t until he met you on the first day of shooting his new movie that he considered dating someone who wasn’t an actor. 

You were one of the hairstylists for the movie and formed a quick friendship with Chris. He loved how easygoing you were and you loved that he didn’t take himself seriously like other actors you’ve worked with. That friendship turned into a relationship by the end of filming and prompted Chris to ask you to move in with him. He knew it was a huge risk asking you to move in with him after only dating for three months but his gut told him to do it.

He was glad that he listened to his gut because you were still happily dating. For the past three months though, Chris has been thinking about getting married and starting a family with you. You both wanted kids and now that his Marvel contract ended he had the option to put a pause or even quit acting so you guys could start a family.

The only problem was that he didn’t know if you were ready to get married and start a family. In Chris’ ideal world he would move back to Boston and start a family over there. He definitely wanted his future kids to have the same childhood he had and keep them as far away from Hollywood as he could. Unfortunately, you were also in the entertainment industry and he didn’t know if you would be willing to give up your job and move across the country for him.

Wanting to know if you were willing to take the next step in your relationship Chris decided to ask you after you finished having sex. “Hey I have a question for you” Chris panted and got your attention. “What would you say if I told you I wanted to quit acting and move back to Boston?” Chris asked as he ran his fingers up and down your naked back.

You stayed quiet for a few seconds before you replied: “what time does our plane leaving?”

A smile appeared on Chris’ face at your response “you would move to Boston for me?”

“Of course I would” you laughed “you are the love of my life and I would gladly go anywhere you want to go”.

“But what about your job?” Chris asked.

You gave Chris a confused look and responded “you know I’m a hairstylist right? I could get a job at any hair salon in Boston.”

“ **I** **love** **you** ” Chris simply replied before he leaned in and kissed you. Thinking that was the end of the conversation, you tried to pull him so he would get on top of you. “Mmmm hold on I need to make a quick phone call” Chris got up and grabbed his phone before he disappeared into the bathroom to call his mom. After a few rings, he finally heard his mom asking him if something was wrong because it was late in Boston. “No mom nothings wrong, I just called to let you know that I’m planning on proposing to y/n” Chris whispered into the phone.


	42. Who would have thought (1/2) (Steve Rogers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is cheating on his non-avengers girlfriend with the reader who is his daughter's doctor. They were able to keep their affair a secret until the paparazzi snap photos of the two them kissing in front of the reader's house.

Everyone thought of Steve Rogers as the poster boy for doing the right thing all of the time. He has a gorgeous girlfriend and a daughter who looked exactly like him but he was keeping a secret that if someone found out it would ruin his reputation. He was cheating on his girlfriend of six years with his daughters' doctor.

Your affair started two years ago when Steve had a nasty fight with his girlfriend because she wanted to go on a mommy/daughter girls trip with their daughter and her friends. It normally wouldn’t be a big deal if it wasn’t for the fact that they were going on Steve’s birthday. After fighting for an hour straight Steve’s girlfriend and their daughter left for the trip and Steve went to the bar to distract himself.

Steve was going to leave after an hour but as soon as he stood up, he spotted you sitting down by the bar. After spending five minutes going back and forth on whether or not he should go over and talk to you, Steve walked over to you and struck up a conversation with you. He found out that you had just left a bad date with a guy who kept commenting about he’s dated hotter girls than you “I guess I’m just destined to be alone.”

“Don’t say that” Steve replied as he checked you out. He knew it was wrong because he had a girlfriend and you were his daughters' doctor but seeing you in a red dress that flattered your shape drove him crazy and he wanted you to know that. “I know if I was on the date with you, I would compliment you every five minutes and find any excuse to touch you” Steve added on as he stared at your lips.

Since you already had a few drinks in your system you had no problem replying “where would you touch me?” and placed your hand on Steve’s thigh.

While Steve desperately wanted to kiss you right then and there, he knew there were a lot of witnesses. Instead, he grabbed your hand and dragged you out the back door that led to an empty ally way. “What are we-” you were cut off by Steve who pressed his lips against yours. While a part of you was telling you to break the kiss and tell him off because had a girlfriend, you wrapped your arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

After what felt like an eternity, Steve replied “I’d touch you here” and squeezed your thigh before he leaned back in and kissed you.

This time, you pushed Steve up against the wall and started undoing his pants. “And I would touch you right here” you replied before you slipped your hands inside his boxer briefs and he grabbed his cock. Steve let out a low groan at your action and prompted you to asked: “do you like what I’m doing?”

“Y-y-y-yes, but I need your mouth” Steve stuttered as he dug his fingers into your waist.

Giving Steve what he wanted, you pulled his cock out and jerked him off for a few seconds before you got down on your knees and took his cock in your mouth. “Yyyes” Steve sighed as he placed his hands on your head and let you blow him at whatever pace you wanted.

“Do you like that captain,” you asked as you fondled his balls with one hand while the other was pumping his cock.

Steve bit his lower lip when you called him captain and groaned “don’t stop” as you deep throated him.

Steve tried not to cum immediately because he knew women didn’t like that but he couldn’t hold on any longer when you hummed around his cock and caused him to orgasm. “yes yes yes” Steve repeated as he came inside your mouth. Once he knew you swallowed all of his cum Steve asked: “do you want to go home with me?” While he tucked his cock back in his pants. All you could do was nodded and followed Steve back to his house where you proceeded to have sex until you begged him to stop.

* * *

 

A wave of guilt hit you the next morning when you woke up naked in Steve’s bed. While your brain was telling you to get up and leave before he woke up, your heart was telling you to stay because loved the being in Steve’s embrace.

Finally, after a few seconds, you decided to get up and get dressed so you could sneak out of Steve’s house. Unfortunately, as soon as you were about to get up you felt Steve holding onto you. “Don’t go” Steve whispered.

“Last night shouldn’t have happened. I just ruined your relationship with your model girlfriend. Oh god, Sarah is going to hate me” you replied as you tried to get out of Steve’s grasp but gave up when you couldn’t escape.

Steve let out a dry laugh and replied: “don’t worry, our relationship has been dead of a while now”. You gave Steve a funny look which caused him to explain what he meant “Cindy cares more about social media status than she cares about me and Sarah. I mean she went on a mommy/daughter trip with her snotty friends on my birthday and is posting all about it on Instagram”.

Your eyes grew wide at Steve’s comment “what a bitch” you whispered to yourself.

“I thought I was going to have a shitty birthday until-” Steve loosened his grip on you and rolled you over so you were face to face with him “until I bumped into you at the bar”.

“Is it wrong that I want to do this again even though I know you have a family?” you asked and caused Steve to place a kiss on your forehead.

“No because I want to do it again as well” Steve replied before he pressed his lips against yours. Your guilt seemed to have disappeared the longer you kissed Steve and before you knew it, Steve’s cock was inside you again “you feel so good”. You let out a soft moan as you laid back and let Steve have his way with you again.


	43. On Edge (Chris Evans)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2\. Blow Job

One thing you absolutely hated was watching the Super Bowl with Chris when the Patriots are playing. While you were a patriots fan, you weren’t a diehard fan like Chris so you weren’t stressing over the game like him. Currently, the Patriots were playing the Rams and Chris was growing anxious because they were currently tied.

Not being able to tolerate Chris being stressed anymore, you walked into the living room and started messaging Chris’ shoulders. “Chris it’s just a game” you reminded him.

“I know it’s just a fucking game” Chris snapped and caused you to stop what you were doing. “Sorry” Chris apologized and looked back at the tv.

While you were willing to forgive him for his little outburst, you still didn’t like the fact that Chris was on edge. you walked around the couch and kneeled down in front of Chris. “What are you doing?” Chris asked as he looked down at you.

“You need to fucking relax” you replied as you undid Chris’ pants and reached inside for his cock.

Not one to pass up a blow job, Chris closed his eyes and started placed his hand on your head. Chris let out a sigh when he felt your tongue against the base of his cock “do you like that”? All Chris could do was moan as you continued your actions for a few more seconds before you finally wrapped your lips around the head of his cock.

“Oh god” Chris moaned as he caressed your head. One of your hands Chris’ thigh as he began to thrust into your mouth. “I need to see your ass” Chris panted as you pulled his cock out of your mouth and started jerking him off while you tried to undress.

As soon as your panties hit the floor, Chris stood up and got behind you before he got his cock and placed it between your ass “we’re not doing anal until you make me cum first” you glared at Chris.

“I know I know” Chris laughed as he began to move his cock between your ass cheeks. “Why the fuck have we not done this before?” Chris grunted and started thrusting faster.

Getting turned on by the noises Chris was making, you reached down and started touching yourself “do you like this better than fucking my tits? ” you moaned.

“Yes. I’m way more of an ass man” Chris replied and with one final thrust he cums all over your lower back “yes the pats are up seven points ! ! ! !”

Looking up you noticed the game was now10-3 with the Patriots winning. “If you want you can finish watching the game and then you can go down on me,” you told Chris.

“Nah, I can go down on you and watch the game at the same time” Chris replied as he helped you up and moved so you were laying on the couch.

Chris’ eyes were on the tv the entire time he was going down on you and right when you were about to cum, he shouted: “WE WON ! ! !” Chris shouted against your pussy before he got up and hugged you.

“Get off me” you laughed as you tried to get Chris off of you. Chris finally pulled away after a few seconds and was about to continue what he was doing but you stopped him. “You know what? I’m going to go take care of myself while you celebrate their win” you added on and left the room before Chris had a chance to respond.


	44. Persistent (Chris Evans x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris develops feeling for the reader who happens to be his ER doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/n: your name   
> Y/l/n: your last name

It all happened so fast, one minute Chris was performing a stunt for his new movie and the next he was in an ambulance on his way to the hospital. All he heard as the placed him on the stretcher was his costar apologizing for his foolish mistake. “It’s ok” Chris managed to say to him before they got him in the ambulance.

Chris was wheeled into the ER half an hour later. That’s where he spotted you in the distance talking to a coworker until your eyes landed on him. “Dr. Y/l/n” one of the paramedics that were wheeling Chris called out and caused you to sprint over to him “he suffered a blow to the head and chest while he was performing a stunt for a movie”.

“Thank you, I’ll take it from here” you replied as you guys arrived at an empty room and the paramedics transferred Chris from one stretcher onto another. Once the paramedics were gone you asked the nurse to order a handful of test to see if there any broken bones or internal bleeding.

The nurse nodded her head and disappeared as soon as she hooked Chris up to an IV. “Wow you’re gorgeous” Chris moaned as he looked over at you.

“Now is not the time for those types of comments Mr. Evans” you pulled out a mini flashlight and examined his eyes before the nurse came back to tell you they were ready to perform a CT scan on Chris “let's go”.

* * *

 

As soon as Chris was done with the CT scan you ordered the nurses to wheel Chris back to his room while you check on other patients. Chris kept asking the nurses about your whereabouts until you walked into the room with the results of Chris’ CT scan “don’t worry Mr. Evans, I’m here” you commented. “You’re in luck, you don’t have any broken bones or internal bleeding but you did dislocate your knee so you’re going to be in crutches for a few weeks”.

“Yes. After this is all over and I’m out of my crutches, would you like to go out to dinner with me?” Chris asked with a smirk on his face.

Letting out a small laugh you replied “you are something else, Mr. Evans. Come back in two weeks for a checkup and ask again”. You wrote up a prescription for painkillers and other medications before you left to attend other patients in the ER.

* * *

 

Two weeks flew by and Chris was eager to get to his appointment with you. He knew it was wrong but he looked you up on noticed you had a private Instagram. Since he didn’t have one and he didn’t want you to know he was stalking you, he created a fake Instagram and requested to follow you. It took three days for you to approve Chris’ request but when he noticed you approved him, he spent a solid hour looking at all of your photos.

On the day he had to go back to the hospital Chris was nervous so he commented after you told him about your stressful day at work “I bet you were still in Hawaii”.

“How do you know I went to Hawaii ?” You asked and caused Chris to let a nervous laugh.

Chris thought about lying to you about how he knew you went to Hawaii but decided to tell you the truth. “I wanted to know more about you so I googled you and found your Instagram. Because your profile was private I decided to create a fake profile so you wouldn’t know it was me.” Chris confessed.

“That’s not creepy at all” you let out a soft laugh “why did you create a fake profile?”

“I thought you would think I’m a stalker” Chris replied.

You nodded your head at his response and replied “I honestly thought you would have forgotten how I looked like” as you began to examine Chris.

After an hour of you examining him and asking how he’s been feeling since the accident “beside your knee, you seem to be in great shape. Just continue using the crutches for another two weeks”.

“They’re not going to be a problem right?” Chris asked.

“A problem for wha-”

“For me to take you out on a date” Chris interrupts you “I know I said I was going to take you out when I was out of the crutches but I can’t wait any longer”.

You couldn’t help but laugh at Chris and replied: “wow you really are serious about us going out”. Chris shook his head yes so you reached inside your lab coat at pulled out your business card. “Here’s my cellphone number” you flipped your card over and wrote down your cellphone number “I get off at seven though-”.

“That’s ok, I just really want to take you out tonight” Chris replied as you handed him the card before he grabbed his crutches and got up “I’ll see you tonight y/n- I mean Dr. y/l/n”.

“I’ll see you tonight Mr. Evans” you smiled as you opened the door for Chris so he could leave.


	45. Who would have thought (2/2) (Steve Rogers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is cheating on his non avenger’s girlfriend with the reader who is his daughters’ doctor. They were able to keep their affair a secret until the paparazzi snap photos of the two them kissing in front of the readers house.

Ever since that night at the bar, you and Steve started secretly seeing each other any chance you got. While it was just about sex at, in the beginning, you and Steve started having meaningful conversation after sex. Those meaningful conversations caused you and Steve to develop an emotional connection. Because of that Steve offered to break up with his girlfriend so they could be together.

Sadly you told him not to because you didn’t want the media harassing Steve and his daughter. You knew that while Steve’s girlfriend had her Instagram filled with photos of their daughter, Steve wanted to keep his daughter out of the spotlight. “If we have kids would you post pictures of them on Instagram?” Steve asked a few minutes after you finished giving him a blowjob.

“Absolutely not” you replied as you got up and straddled his lap “why do you ask?”

Steve let out a sigh and replied: “Cindy keeps posting photos of Sarah on her Instagram even though I told her not to”.

“Don’t worry, if we do have children together I’m not going to post pictures of them on the internet” you assured him.

Wanting to change the mood, Steve asked as he grabbed his cock and started teasing your entrance “we would make beautiful babies, do you want to see if we can make one right now?” You let out a small yes and before you knew it, Steve thrusted his cock inside you. “Actually, let’s practice first” Steve commented before he carried you over to your bed where you made love until you were begging him to stop.

* * *

 

That was eleven months ago, now you were five months pregnant with Steve’s baby. Since you guys didn’t want anyone to know Steve was the father, you went to the doctor's appointments by yourself and gave Steve copies of your ultrasound. Steve started crying when you told him you were having a boy “I’ll be back next week to paint the walls for the nursery” Steve whispered into your hair as he rubbed your growing belly.

“Ok” you replied before you placed a kiss on his lips “I love you”.

“I love you too” Steve kissed you one more time before he finally got on his motorcycle and drove off.

What you guys didn’t realize was that a paparazzi followed Steve all the way to your house. The paparazzi had an evil grin on his face as he snapped photos of you and Steve kissing while he rubbed your growing belly.

* * *

 

The following day you woke up to dozens of missed calls and hundreds of text messages from friends and family. “What the fuck is going on, it’s not my birthday” you talked to yourself before you opened a text from your best friend. You felt your blood go cold when you saw the picture of you and Steve kissing in front of your house. “Oh no” you started to shake when you read your friend's text below the photo Captain America is your baby daddy !!!

As you went through all your text and listened to the voicemails from your friends and family you felt guilt wash over you. While there were some people telling you how jealous they were that you were hooking up with Captain America, you also got the I’m so disappointed in your text. Since you knew there was going to be a slew of hate on social media, you decided to delete the apps and decided to call Steve. After two rings Steve answered the phone “Steve I-”

“I know, it’s going to be ok” Steve interrupted you and caused you to finally caused you to breakdown. “Please stay where you are, I’m going over there right now.”

“Ok” you replied before you hung up and waited for Steve to arrive.

* * *

 

Twenty minutes later Steve entered your house and engulfed you in a hug. “I promise that everything is going to be ok sweetie” Steve kissed your hair.

“I can never face my friends and family ever again” you cried into Steve’s chest.

Steve felt his heartbreak because he knew how close you were to your friends and family. “Don’t worry, they’ll come around eventually” Steve reassured you “I talked to the team and they agreed to let you stay with us. Can you start packing your clothes and anything valuable while I start packing some stuff for the baby? I’ll come back with Bucky and Sam to get the rest of your belongings.”

* * *

 

The entire ride to the compound you were worried about what the Avengers were going to think about you. Were they going to like you? Were they going to hate you for breaking up a family? You got your answer when you stepped into the lounge and was immediately greeted with a hug from Wanda “don’t worry, we don’t hate you. Steve has spoken so highly of you every time he came back from taking Sarah to the doctor.”

“We all actually hate Cindy. We could all tell she was using Steve but right when we were going to tell him how we felt about her, she revealed she was pregnant” Natasha commented as she walked up to you “can I touch your stomach?” Natasha asked as she pointed at your growing stomach.

“Yes, of course, you can” you replied.

While you were talking to the team about yourself, Steve received a phone call from Cindy. Cindy immediately started talking as soon as Steve answer “hey I just called to let you know that we are over. My lawyer will contact your lawyer so we can set up a visiting schedule”.

Steve’s eyes went wide at how calm Cindy sounded over the phone. “Wait you’re not mad I’ve been cheating on you?” Steve asked as he looked over at you.

Cindy let out a dry laugh and replied “I already knew about the two of you, I just didn’t know you knocked that bitch up. I’ve been also cheating on you with my trainer. Sarah has met him and loves him. Does Sarah love your whore?”

“Don’t call y/n a whore” Steve growled into the phone and caused you to look over at him “and yes she does. She told me that she wishes y/n was her mom because she actually cares about her. Unlike you who just uses her for Instagram likes and followers”.

“Whatever” Cindy replied, “as I said, I’ll have my lawyer call your lawyer and they’ll set up a schedule for who gets Sarah on what days”.

Before Steve had a chance to reply Cindy hung up on him and caused Steve to let out a sigh of relief because he was no longer with her. “Is everything ok?” you asked as you walked over to him.

“Everything is great” Steve smiled as wrapped his arms around you “how are you feeling?”

“Horrible because my family won’t speak to me” you answered honestly “but at least we can finally be together.”

Steve placed a kiss on your forehead and replied “yes we can finally be together and don’t worry, your family will come around. Until then, you and the baby have me and now the team by your side”. You both knew it was going to take a while for the scandal to go away and for your family to talk to you again. But as long as you had Steve and your baby boy, you were going to be ok.

 


End file.
